Competition
by Anime80
Summary: Being bored and wanting to play matchmaker again, Mira decides to have a little competition for the couples she wants. Made in honor of the fact that the Fairy Tail anime came back. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, RoWen
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL IS BACK! WOOHOO! I decided to make this in honor of that and because it obviously going into the whole dragon festival thing! Now let's start this!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **_Fairy Tail_**

Chapter 1: Partners

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" Mirajane said from the stage. Everyone just continued on with what they were doing. After a few more minutes of this she went into her Satan Soul. "Now listen here you maggots!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention and scaring them at the same time. She changed back to her normal self and had her sweet smile on. "Good. Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to announce that we will be having a little competition starting in a few minutes. Sign ups are at the bar!"

"Are you going to join, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she looked at her friend.

"No. I know that Natsu and the other guys are going to sign up, and if I have to fight one of them I don't want to end up in the hospital because they don't know the meaning of holding back." The blond said.

"That's true. Not to mention that Erza is probably going to sign up." The bookworm said as the two girls nodded.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, you're not going to sign up?" Wendy asked, walking up to the two.

"Nope. We are fine with just watching." Levy said.

"We need more girls to sign up!" Mirajane said as some of the girls hid behind different stuff so that they wouldn't have to join. Unluckily for the three girls they didn't hear her and continued talking. Seeing who had signed up, Mirajane got a mischievous smirk and silently walked up to the three. "You three are going to sign up!" She said as she popped up behind them, and ending up scaring them.

"B-but Mira-san...isn't Erza going to participate?" Lucy asked, trying to find out how to get out of it.

"I would like to, but I am not allowed. Actually it's more like I can't. I'm going to be a judge with Mira and Cana." Erza said as she walked up to the group.

"Why do you even need more girls?" Levy asked.

"Sign it then I'll explain everything." Mira said with a smile. They were all against it, but remembered how scary the two S-class woman can be. "Thank you." She said as she happily skipped to the stage.

"Why do I feel like we just signed our souls to the devil?" Lucy asked.

"Because we probably did." Levy said with Wendy just nodding her head.

"Okay! Now that we have an even amount of peopled signed up, the names I call will come up here!" She said as she looked at the list with a smirk. "Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Romeo Conbolt, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Wendy Marvell! Will all the names please come up to the stage!"

"That's weird. I thought a lot more people would sign up." Lucy said as she walked up.

"Now please pick a slip from this hat." Mirajane said as Erza held a hat with slips in them. Levy was the first one to get one. "Now please read it to everyone else."

"Natsu Dragneel." She said. Natsu went and stood next to her. After her was Wendy.

"Gray Fullbuster." The half-naked mage walked up to her. It took all of Juvia's will power to not attack the little girl.

'Gray-sama wouldn't go for a younger girl like Wendy.' She repeated that over and over in her head. Finally starting to believe it herself, the rain woman walked up to Erza and took a slip. "Gajeel Redfox."

"So that leave me with..." Romeo walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Okay. The first part of this competition will be a scavenger hunt. There are four people from four different guilds around the town. Your jobs are to find them and get a stamp on these papers." She said as Erza handed them each a paper that was seperated into four different squares. "You will all start in five minutes, so until then you are free to go."

* * *

"So that's what we're gonna do, got it?" Lucy asked, looking at Romeo as they got to the front of the guild doors.

"Yup. We'll win this for sure!" The younger mage said.

"If they're going to do what I think they are then we can use your hearing to our advantage." Levy said as she walked next to Natsu.

"Just leave it to me! There's no way we can lose! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire.

"Cool it flame brain. Me and Wendy are going to win this round and leave you in the dust." Gray said smugly as he and Wendy walked past them.

"Good luck, Levy-san, Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Hm. We got better teamwork then any of them. That is as long as you don't start drooling over that stripper." Gajeel said.

"Juvia will try her best to make sure we win. Even if it means leaving Gray-sama behind." She added with anime tears running down her face.

"Now that everyone is here, we will be starting this competition now! This will be shown on a lacrima in the guild hall so be can monitor the whole thing." Mira said as they all lined up in front of the guild. "Now is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "On your marks! Get set!"

'We're going to win this!' They all thought.

"GO!"

**_End Chapter_**

**Hehehe. There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the rest of it. On to something else, I love the opening and ending of Fairy Tail and all the NaLu that is going on and the NaLu that shall appear later on. I'm a NaLu shipper if you haven't figured it out. On a different Fairy Tail note, Wendy is my favorite dragon slayer and on the latest chapters that she's in she made me so proud of her. Well enough of that. Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter number two! I've been listening to the new opening song for the show and I can't get enough of it! Now please enjoy the next chapter of this!**

**Disclaimer: **I no own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: I got here first!

"GO!" As the barmaid yelled that they all ran to try and find the people. "Well I guess it's time to go see what they'll do." She said as she walked inside.

"Hm. This will end up being interesting." Erza said as she watched from the crystal ball.

"Place your bets folks!" Cana said as people surrounded her. The ones that weren't placing bets were cheering for the teams.

* * *

****

"Okay. Are you ready to win this, Romeo?" Lucy said. He nodded his head. "Luckily I already had Loke look for the people and he told me where they are. Let's go." They started running in one direction.

"She said she had Loke look for the people." Natsu said as she and Levy hid behind a building.

"So we just need to follow them. Let's go, Natsu." Nodding his head, the two started following the other team.

* * *

****

"So do you smell anyone, Wendy?" Gray asked as the two ran around the town.

"Yeah. I smell someone familiar. They're over this way." The small slayer said as she lead the ice wizard in one direction.

"We can win this in no time. We just need to keep following your nose." Gray said as they continued to run. As they continued to run they ended up in the park and saw a figure on the tree in the middle. "Isn't that...?"

"Wendy! You finally made it!" The figure jumped down and ran over towards them.

"Chelia! So Mira-san got you to do this?" Wendy asked as the two hugged.

"Yup! I'm here to give you guys a Lamia Scale stamp." She said as she pulld out a stamp. Wendy got the card out and got it stamped. "Now I'm suppose to give you a hint as to where one of the others are. Pay attention." Doing as they were told, the two listened closely. "What creature would be by water?" The two just looked confused.

"Um...What?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but that's all I can say." The little girl said as she walked back to the tree.

"I guess we should look by the water then." Gray said. "Let's go." They ran off.

* * *

****

"The smell is coming from here." Gajeel said as he and Juvia stopped and looked around.

"So you guys found me." They turned and saw Jenny walk up to them. "I can't believe Mira is making me do this."

"You're that chick from Blue Pegasus." Gajeel said.

"She's Jenny-san. She was in the Grand Magic Games." Juvia said.

"Yeah. I'm here to give you guys a stamp and give you a hint so you can find the others." She said, pulling out a stamp. "So which one of you has the paper?"

"Juvia has it." Juvia said as he got the card out. He handed it to the model who stamped it and gave it back.

"So what's the hint?" Gajeel asked.

"The cat likes to sleep by the stairs." She said.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know. I was just suppose to tell you that." Jenny said.

"Fine. Let's go, Juvia." With that the two left.

* * *

****

"Where are they going? This whole time they've just been walking around the town." Levy said. "Of she knows where all the people are then why are they not going to them? Now we don't have a single stamp and time is running out."

"Yeah, but that means they don't have a stamp either." Natsu said.

"I guess your right."

_"Hey everyone!"_

"Warren?"

_"The time is up. Come back to the guild so we can see how many stamps you have." _Mira said through their minds. The two sighed and headed back for the guild.

* * *

****

"Now that everyone is here we can see who has the most stamps." Mirajane said as she collected the papers. She looked at the one on top and blinked. She then looked at Natsu and Levy then back at the paper. "Um...You two don't have any stamps."

"Well...um...you see." Levy said sheepishly.

"Lucy and Romeo don't have any either!" Natsu blurted out. Levy just elbowed him in the side.

"Really? They actually have all four stamps."

"What!?" Mira showed them the page and it had a stamp from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail. "How!?"

"Because I knew you would try and follow us if I said I knew where they all were." Lucy said as she walked up next to Romeo and...Lucy.

"What the...!?"

"How did I not think that." Levy said as she face palmed. Everyone else gave her a confused look.

"Thanks for tricking them, Gemini." Lucy said as the second one poofed to show two little, blue spirits.

"No problem, Lucy." The two said as they went back to the spirit world.

"I already had all the stamps before we even started." She said smugly.

"Well it looks like we have a winner. The winning team is Romeo and Lucy!" Some of the people cheered while others complained. "So that's one point for those two." There was a chalkboard behind her with all their names written down.

"We lost." Wendy said, looking down.

"It's fine, Wendy. It's not your fault." Gray said as he patted her head.

"Now it's time for the next part. There are no partners for this." Erza brought the hat back out and held it out. "Now pick a slip and say what number is on it. The winners go first."

"1." Lucy said.

"5." Romeo said.

"2." Gray said.

"7." Wendy said.

"6." Gajeel said.

"4." Juvia said.

"3." Levy said with a sigh.

"8." Natsu said.

"Great. Now that's the order you'll be going in." She said with a smile.

"Um...What's the next thing?" Lucy asked, somewhat scared about with the S-class woman had in mind.

"He he he." They all started to sweat. "It's a singing contest."

"WHAT!?"

**_End Chapter_**

**And there is number two. Hope you liked it. You better be ready for the singing next chapter and...Gajeel. *shivers* Well until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be warned, snacks aren't provided with this fanfic. Now let's start this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

Chapter 3: Sing already!

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Lucy said as she was panicing. She was all dressed from clothes that Viro had brought. "Why do I have to be the first one to go?"

"Just calm down, Lu-chan. I'm sure you'll do great." Levy said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah! I hear you sing in the shower all the time! You'll do great!" Natsu said. He looked and saw all of them looking at him with a strange look while Lucy had a massive blush. "What!?"

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second part of our competition!" Mira called out through the microphone on the other side of the curtain. "First up we have Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Do your best!" Levy called out.

'Just breath.' Lucy thought as she stood, waiting for the curtain to rise. When it did she saw a lot of people in the audience. She took a deep breath as the music started to play.

**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku**

**Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile**

**Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute**

**Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes) megami mo kizukanai**

**Masayume Chasing Chasing**

**Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no**

**Ima wo Chasing Chasing**

**Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la (Hey) la la la Oh**

**Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life...Yeah)**

**Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe**

**Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao**

**Koko e wa mottoranai (Good Bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no**

**Amaku kaoru hōna (Belongs The Sky) seki hokoru sekai ni**

**Sayonara Changing Changing**

**Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no**

**Egao wo Changing Changing**

**Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la l Hey Hey**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**L la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la (Hey) la la la Oh**

**Terase mune no hi wo**

**Hey! Mo mi-i-jaku ja hai to de**

**Hontō no jibun da daredaga**

**Wake Up shita Make Up**

**Eien mae e ni shiku rikai To Paid Out**

**Konna bukara No Way Baby (No Way Baby)**

**Mukedesu ni wa (Kogere Teri Wa) me wo tan de sekai nai**

**Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini**

**Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru**

**Oh! Oh!**

**Masayume Chasing Chasing**

**Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no**

**Toki wo Chasing Chasing**

**Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**Kakenukero Hero**

**La la la la la la la Oh**

**La la la la la Hey Hey**

**La la la la (Hey) la la la Oh**

**Moyase mune no hi wo**

As she ended the crowd was yelling and screaming. When she walked off the stage she was tackled into a hug, thanks to Levy.

"That was great, Lu-chan! I didn't know you could sing like that!" The bookworm said.

"Thanks Levy-chan."

"Nice job, Luce!" Natsu said as he out his arm around her.

"Whoa! Back up! Personally space!" The blond said as she pushed him away with a blush.

"But why did Levy get to hug you?" He complained.

"Is someone jealous?" Gray snickered.

"What'd you say, ice princess!?" Natsu said as he smashed heads with the stripper.

"I don't have time for this. I'm up next." Gray said as he walked out to the stage.

"Next we have Gray Fullbuster!" As Mira said that the music started to play.

**Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte**

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**I wanna believe the singing on beat**

**Most recently is like recess for me**

**Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees**

**But ecstasy with extra cheese**

**Rhyming rhino sounding like bono**

**All smacked up with a black jack bottle**

**When I say "ho" you say "hey"**

**Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**

**Let me tell a little story about someone**

**Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai**

**Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto**

**Aratana sekai ga mieru yo**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai**

**Kuchizusami la la utaou**

**Tsutaetai what else can I say**

**Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah**

**Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar**

**Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou**

**By myself sore demo ii**

**Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo**

**Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah**

**Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou**

**Just love tada sore dakede,**

**Oikake be free?!**

**Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar**

**Oto to egao sae areba**

**Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne**

**so let's all be free**

**Dream scheme whatever means**

**be be with certainty**

**unbelievable unconceivable**

**say it all to make you fall**

**Back to the basics far from the states**

**never parted finish where we started**

**rock city boy two rocks in my loin**

**just a man with a plan to make pretty noise**

**Run run running for something**

**governor mayor save that for later**

**far from home on my own**

**found out the hardest where the heart is**

**Moral of the story is go for the glory**

**forget the boundaries borders are nonsense**

**When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**

**Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**

When he was done, Gray walked off the stage with a smug look at how loud the audience was cheering.

"Gray-sama~~" He had to quickly move out of the way before he got glommed by Juvia. "Gray-sama was great!"

"Um...Thanks..." He said, not sure it was good coming from her.

"Nice job, Gray. I didn't know you could sing like that." Lucy said.

"Looks like the stripper has _some_ talent." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"He wasn't that good." Natsu muttered, ending up with him getting an elbow to the side thanks to Lucy.

"Well wasn't that great all!" They heard Mira say as the audience went crazy again. "Now here's our next contestant! Please help me welcome to the stage, Levy McGarden!"

"Good luck, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as the bookworm went onto the stage.

"Don't forget, she's your rival in this." Gray said.

"But she's still my friend." Lucy said.

'Okay. I can do this. Of Lu-chan can then I can.' She thought as the music started to play.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô**

**Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte**

**Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa**

**Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga**

**Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta**

**Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga**

**Koko ni irukara**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara**

**Yasashisa no toutosa shitta**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**

**Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô**

**Ima agakitai hon no sae koe**

**Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou**

**Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa**

**Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai**

**Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo**

**Sazukete kureta**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara**

**Yasashisa no toutosa shitta**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa**

**Manabi tsuzuketainda korekara mo**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Kudaranai nante iwa senai**

**Mamori nuku senaka shinjite**

**Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo**

**Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai**

**Shinjiteru akashi kuretakara**

**Kizuna ni tayorerunda Arigatô**

**Arigatô...**

'I did it.' Levy thought as she walked off stage with her hand on her chest.

"That was terrific, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her friend.

"Not bad, shrimp." Gajeel said as he patted her head.

"Good job, Levy-san." Wendy said.

"Thanks guys. I thought I would freeze up or something, but I guess it worked out." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Be quiet. Mira's going to say who's next." Natsu said.

"He does know that we have an order right?" Lucy asked. The others just shook their heads with a sigh.

"Now we have Juvia Lockser!"

"Come on." Lucy whispered as she jabbed Gray on the side. "Say something." The ice wizard walked up to Juvia.

"Um...Good luck...Juvia." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Juvia will do her best!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the stage.

"I hope you're happy." Gray muttered, looking at Lucy with some pink on his cheeks. The blond just smirked. They heard the music played and Gray was shocked at what her heard.

**ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba**

**majikaru ni kawaru**

**saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou**

**mondai darake no**

**pawafuru na sekai ni**

**chotto akogareteta**

**tomatta jikan**

**ugokihajimetanda**

**kimi ni deatte kara**

**doushite umarete ikiteru no ka?**

**muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo**

**waraou nakou sunao de ii**

**shinpuru na kimochi**

**ichiban daiji**

**kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida**

**tsuyosa ni kaeru**

**saa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo**

**donna ni tsuyoi kimi datte**

**kokoro ni fuan kakaeteru**

**hitori janai yo**

**watashi ga koko ni iru**

**kimi to onaji you ni**

**kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo**

**kodoku to tatakai tsuzuke nagara**

**waraou nakou tsunagatteiyou**

**shoujiki na kotoba tsutaetai kara**

**ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba**

**majikaru ni kawaru**

**saa dokomademo**

**waraou nakou sunao de ii**

**shinpuru na kimochi**

**ichiban daiji**

**kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida**

**tsuyosa ni kawaru**

**saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou**

**kimi to watashi no egao no mahou**

'Wow. I never knew she could sing like that.' Gray thought on astonishment. He saw her walking off the strange and ran up to her. "You were great out there. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Ah! Gray-sama~ Arigato." Juvia said as she blushed from the praise.

"You rocked, Juvia." Lucy said with Levy and Wendy nodding her head.

"Hm. I could have told you she could sing." Gajeel said, crossing his arms.

"Who's left?" Romeo asked, looking at them.

"Hm~~ Let's see. The only ones left are you, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu." Levy said with a thoughtful expression. "Next should be you, Romeo. After you is Gajeel." She heard snickering and saw Lucy with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You would remember what place Gajeel is in, Levy-chan." The blond said with a giggle.

"Lu-chan~~!"

"Natsu~~~ Why haven't you been around?" They turned to see Happy flying up to Natsu as Carla walked up to Wendy and Lily walked up to Gajeel.

"Yeah. Where have you been, Wendy?" Carla asked, looking at the young slayer.

"Huh? We thought you knew." They all said at the same time. The exceed just shook their heads.

"Mira-san wanted to have a competition and we all ended up being a part of it." Lucy said.

"So what's going on right now?" Lily asked.

"We're in the middle of a singing contest. Half of us already went so we're just waiting for Mira to say the next one." Gray said.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the break, but now we have the next vic-contestant! Let's all welcome Romeo Conbolt!"

"Looks like it's my turn! Wish me luck!" He said as he ran up to the stage.

"Go Romero! Win this for your old man!" Macao yelled, making the younger one blush.

'Why does he have to be so embarresing?' The music started playing and he started singing.

**Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou**

**Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite**

**Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan**

**Dare ni demo tanoshimeru**

**Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna**

**Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite**

**Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara**

**Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku**

**Saa minna de odoridasou**

**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass**

**Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara**

**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi**

**Kimochi hitotsuni shite**

**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu**

**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo**

**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite**

**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru**

**Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri**

**Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba**

**Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo**

**Ima ni demo tobe sou ja**

**"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"**

**Sou itteta tozan ka**

**Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de**

**Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda**

**Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete**

**Egao sakase odori akasou**

**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass**

**Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara**

**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi**

**Kimochi hitotsu ni shite**

**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu**

**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo**

**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite**

**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru**

**Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass**

**Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara**

**Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi**

**Kimochi hitotsu ni shite**

**Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu**

**Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo**

**Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite**

**Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru**

"That's my boy! He got that singing voice from me!" Macao yelled as Romeo ran off the stage before he got even more embarresed. When he got off he saw that the others were laughing and holding their guts.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just can't stop AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy said as the others didn't even try to stop.

"It o-okay, Romeo-kun. I-I thought you w-were great." Wendy said, trying not to laugh herself.

"It not that we didn't think he was good, it's just that his dad yelling was funny." Gray said as he was panting from laughing to much.

"I'm sorry, Romeo. We shouldn't have laughed." Lucy said as she and the other girls looked sorry while the guys didn't.

"It's fine. I just wish he wouldn't do stuff like that." Romeo muttered with a blush.

"It just means he cares about you." Lucy said with a soft smile.

"I guess you're right." He said with a sigh.

"Now we have the heavy metal man, Gajeel Redfox!" Mira said. They could heard all the people yelling and say how they didn't want him to sing.

"_Please _tell us you're not doing that...that...I can't even call it a song." Levy said with a pleading look.

"Tsk. No. The demon woman banned me from singing it." The others just sighed in relief. "You all suck!" He as before he walked out.

**Woe Woe Woe...**

**Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru**

**Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru**

**Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten**

**Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo**

**Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa**

**Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou**

**Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide (woe woe woe)**

**Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima (woe woe woe)**

**Kimi o terashiten da hikari (woe woe woe)**

**Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (woe woe woe)**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru daro hikari**

**YOU CAN DO, DON"T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP!**

**Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE**

**Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi**

**Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i**

**NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa**

**Kotae wa KOKO ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART!**

**Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa mayase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART!**

**Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite**

**Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana**

**Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai**

**Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara**

**Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru daro hikari**

**Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta**

**boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume**

**Michitan no hana ni jibun kasanete**

**Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita**

**Ah! Hane wa naikedo**

**Mou bokura hitori janai**

**Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga**

**Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga**

**Kasanari awaserya mugendai**

**Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze!**

**Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide**

**Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima**

**Kimi o terashiten da hikari**

**Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyo sa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite**

**Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa**

**Ima mieru daro mirai!**

**Woe woe woe...**

Everyone was quiet until a few seconds passed, then everyone was yelling like crazy.

"That was unexpected..." They all said as he walked off the stage.

"Maybe it was just the song he usually sings that makes us think he sounds bad...?" Lucy said with everyone nodding their heads.

"Gihi! You all look amazed for some reason." Gajeel said as he walked off the stage with a grin.

"You were great out there...that's why we look like that." Levy said. She heard giggling and turned around to see the girls look oh so inoccent while whistling like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, shrimp." He said back.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

'Well don't they look like two love-birds.' Lucy thought. She then realized something. 'Wait...Gajeel and Levy...Romeo and Wendy...Gray and Juvia...and me and Natsu...MIRA-SAN YOU DEMON!' She yelled in her head with her face turning red. Just as the white haired barmaid was about to go on stage she sneezed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mira?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but..." She looked across the stage and saw Lucy glaring directly at her. 'I knew it. She figured it out. Damn. Oh well, might as well continue.' She then turned to Erza. "It looks like Lucy has figured out our plan."

"I'll go take care of her." Erza said as she started to walk towards the blond, sword in hand.

"No. No. Let her be. She can't do anything to stop us now. Let's just continue." Mira said as she walked up the stage. "Well I hope you all are enjoying yoruselves!" The audience started yelling like crazy. "Well here's out next singer! Put your hands together for Wendy Marvell!" She then walked off stage as the song started.

**koko ni iru shoumei wo itsumo sagashiteru**

**sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi poketto ni atta**

**kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwattateite**

**maru de sekai wo toumei ni shita mitai da**

**mitsukaranai mono datte akirameru boku mo**

**mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo**

**ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara**

**kowaresou na merodii**

**hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara**

**boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo**

**kamawanai kara**

**koko ni inai shoumei wo tsukidzukerarete mo**

**sore wa itsu datte migi poketto ni atta**

**kyou no machi wa kuroku yodomi kitteite**

**maru de sekai wo nuritsubushita mitai da**

**gomen ne tte nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo**

**arigatou tte hohoende uketometa kimi mo**

**ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara**

**kowaresou na sekai de**

**hitotsu dake tashika na kotae mitsukedasetara**

**kore made no boku mo egao de yuruseru toki ga**

**yatte kuru kara**

**kotoba dake ja tsutaekirenai**

**bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa**

**kuzurekaketa sekai no naka de**

**dore dake no utagoe todokerareru ka na**

**kowaresou na merodii**

**hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara**

**boku ga shinjitekita subete ga uso datta to shite mo**

**kamawanai kara**

'Our last one is Natsu. I want to give him the point, but people might get mad or something. Man~~ I need to get those two together and _fast_.' Mirajane thought.

* * *

'I can't believe Mira-san is doing something like this to us! I'll get her for this!...Maybe.' Lucy thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Luce? You don't look happy." Natsu said, looking concerned.

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just nervous to see who's going to wo is all." She said. She could see that he didn't believe her. "You need to get ready. You're up next."

"Ah! You're right. Just watch, Luce! I'll show you how great I am and beat that ice prick!" He said as he ran out to the stage.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she and Wendy walked up to her. She looked around and didn't see Mirajane anywhere so she whispered what she knew to the two girls. "Wh-wh-what!?" Wendy just had a blush on her cheeks.

"I know. Here's the thing, I got I plan to give her a taste of her own medicine." Lucy said with an evil grin as Levy did the same. Wendy was just wondering if she should really be hanging out with the two.

"For now let's just see how the rest of this part goes." Levy said as they heard Natsu start to sing. "...Was he arguing with someone and didn't start yet...?" The other two just nodded with a sweat-drop. The music started up and they listened to the singing.

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

**hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?**

**OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara**

**OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**

**OH YEAH OH YEAH**

**tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**

**wasuremono wanai desuka?**

**okashii na kimi ga inai to**

**hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**

**SNOWING sunao ni**

**egao ni nareta no wa**

**futari yorisoi**

**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

**hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo**

**OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou**

**itsu no manika orenji sae**

**shiroku kawatteku kisetsu**

**OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW**

**ima wa omoide no naga de**

**nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru**

**fushigi dana kimi ga warau to**

**boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda**

**SNOWING konna ni**

**hitori furueteru kimi no**

**soba ni yorisoi**

**tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni**

**FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY**

**YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,**

**HANG IN THERE!**

**warau koto sae**

**wasureteta boku ni**

**mahou wo kakete**

**egao hitotsu de**

**subete wo kaeta**

**kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY**

**SNOWING sunao ni**

**egao ni nareta no wa**

**futari yorisoi**

**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**

**hikari zenbu atsumete**

**kimi wo terasu yo**

**SNOWING sunao ni**

**egao ni nareta no wa**

**kimi dakara**

**kimi to datta kara**

**SNOWING FAIRY**

**kimi ga kureta hikari**

**zenbu atsume sakebu yo**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

"W-whoa...Now _that _was defiantly not what I expected." Gray said as they all looked more shocked than when Gajeel went.

"Aye. He's been practicing since last month so he can sing to some girl he likes." Happy said as he munched on a fish and was trying to give Carla one.

"What!? That flame-brain likes a girl!?" Gray yelled in amazement.

"I don't believe it." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. The pink haired mage walked off the stage and was met with weird looks.

"What?"

"Natsu, that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Lucy asked.

"Um...Nowhere." He said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy just shook her head and walked over to the other girls.

"So I hear you like a girl." Gray said as he and Gajeel stood next to him. Natsu just glared at Happy who hid behind Wendy. "So it's true. Who is she?"

"None of your business!" He exclaimed as he tried to walk away.

"Look. We just want to help you out here." Gray said. Before he could say anything else, they heard Mira start to speak again.

"Now that we have everyone done with, let's see who the winner is! We are going off of who got the loudest applause from all of you!" Erza walked up to her and handed her an envelop. "And the winner is..." There was a drumroll, which ended up with the poor person getting fire, ice and a piece of metal thrown at them. "The winner is Levy McGarden!" The people all started cheering again as Levy ran up to the stage. "Here you go." She said as she handed Levy a bouquet of flowers. The small mage saw a note inside of it. "We thank you all for being here today and see you next time!" Mira said as she exited off the left side as Levy left on the left.

'What does this say?' She thought as she got the note and read it.

_Tell Lucy that she can't stop me now._

_Sincerely, Mirajane_

_P.s. Congrats on winning!_

'I don't know whether to be happy or scared right now.' Levy thought as she was greeted by the others.

* * *

The next day...

"So that means that Lucy, Romeo and Levy all have one point." Mira said as she marked under Levy's name.

"Um...Mira-san. When are we going to be done?" Wendy asked.

"When one of you reaches five points." She answered. 'Or when you all get together.' She thought evilly.

'Not on your life.' Lucy thought as her and Mirajane had a stare off.

"Well that's all for today. Tomorrow we'll begin the next one. You are all free to go." She said as she walked off.

"Things are going to get crazy, that's for sure." Lucy said as she and her petite friends sat at a table.

"Yeah. Now tell us the plan to get back at Mira." Levy whispered.

"Okay. Here it is." She started to explain it.

"That's great! So we can start tomarrow." Levy said.

"Yup. Just you wait, Mira-san. You're not the only one who can play this game."

**_End Chapter_**

**Songs: Masayume Chasing, by: BoA**

**The Rock City Boy, by: Jamil**

**Towa no Kizuna, by Daisy x Daisy**

**Egao no Mahou, by: Magic Party**

**Fiesta, by: +Plus**

**Ft., by: Funkist**

**Evidence, by: Daisy x Daisy**

**Snow Fairy, by: Funkist**

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hehehe. It was fun to make it look like Mira and Erza were evil. Well, until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter is done here. Also, I now have a YouTube account and two videos up. If you want to see them then look up Anismacks. Now please enjoy this. *bows***

**Disclaimer: **Don't down Fairy Tail

**Chapter 4**: It has begun

"So that's what we're gonna do. Got it?" Lucy asked as Wendy and Levy nodded. "Great. Now we just need to know what the next part is."

"Okay, we have figured out what the next part is going to be!" Everyone looked with deep interest that some even fell of their seats. "The next part is..." The drumroll started again, but this time the poor person got hit with tons of attacks instead of three. "A dance contest! Here's the catch, it's going to be with partners again!" Everyone cheered as the girls got a blush.

"Those who are participating, come up here!" Erza demanded as she brought her magical hat of wonders. Doing as told, so that they wouldn't die by the woman's wrath, they all stood on the stage as she walked up to them.

"We will be doing this at random again. So stick your hand in the hat and see who you get!" Mira said. She caught Lucy staring at her with a small glint and gave a grin in return. 'You can't beat me.' When they all had thei slips some blushed, others grumbled and the rest gave questioning looks. "Now will you tell everyone which partner you have!"

"Wendy Marvell." Romeo said as Wendy let out a small yelp with a blush.

'Score one for us.' Mira thought.

"Gray Fullbuster." Juvia squealed.

'Oh yeah!'

"Natsu Dragneel." Levy said with a depressed tone. 'Why am I with him _again_!?'

"...Gajeel...Redfox..." Lucy said as she felt like smacking something _really _hard.

'Well at least I got two of them.' Mirajane thought with a small shrug. "Great! Now here are the rules of this part. You will pick a song that you would like to dance too and Erza and myself will be the judges of who will get the point."

'Man this is gonna suck.' Some of them thought.

"Well you guys better get ready. The contest is in two days." They all walked off the stage with their own thoughts.

'I can't believe I'm paired up with Wendy. I'll defiantly get that point for her.' Romeo thought.

'Why was I the only one to get a partner that Mira-san wanted to pair up with? At least it won't be that bad. Romeo-kun is kind so I do feel better about that.' Wendy thought.

'**_Again_**!' Levy thought.

'I have to win this.' Gray thought.

'KYAAAAA! Gray-sama!' You all know who thought that.

'Man this sucks. I didn't get partnered up with her.' Natsu thought.

'I get partnered up with bunny girl? I would have preferred the shrimp!' Gajeel thought.

'It's time to put our plan to action.' Lucy thought as she looked over at Levy who nodded.

"Hey, Natsu. I'll be right back. I need to go ask Freed something." Levy said as she ran off. "Hey, Freed!" She said as she ran up to the green haired man. He was sitting at one of the tables with Evergreen and Bixlow there.

"Yes. What is it, Levy?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something." She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He got a small blush and looked at her.

"She really said that?" He asked. Levy just nodded her head. "Very well. I will do it." He said as he got up and walked away. Levy just grinned and walked away. Evergreen and Bixlow just gave each other confused looks.

* * *

"So what song do you want to use?" Romeo asked as he, Wendy and Carla sat at one of the tables.

"I don't know. We should pick a song that would be easy to dance too." Wendy said.

"So have you two figured out which song you're going to use?" They turned to see Lucy walk up to the two.

"No. We were just talking about that." Romeo said. "Shouldn't you be with with Gajeel?"

"Yeah, but...I can't deal with him. Even Lily doesn't want to be by him right now. I don't know why." The blond said with a sigh.

"Hey, Lu-chan! I did it. Part one worked." Levy said as she walked up to the small group.

"Great. Now it's time for part two." She said with a smirk. Romeo and Wendy just went back to talking. "Open, gate of the twins! Gemini!" There was a poof and two alien looking creature appeared.

"What can we do for you, Lucy?" They asked.

"I need you to first turn into me, then into Mira-san." Doing as they were told, the two first poofed and turned into Lucy.

"Oh, I get it. Okay." They poofed again and turned into Mirajane. "So I just go up to him and ask him?"

"Yup." Nodding her...their...head(s), the transformed spirit went up to a green haired member. "Let's see how Mira-san likes this."

* * *

"Come on, Juvia. We need to get to work." Gray said as he and the rain woman were outside the guild.

"Hai, gomen." Juvia said sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry for being harsh, but I want to win this. Don't you?" He said, looking at her.

"Hai!" She said enthusiastically. Gray just smiled at this.

'Heh. She's kinda cute like this.' He then realized what he had thought and got a small blush on his face.

"Oi, stripper! Have you seen Levy?" Natsu asked as he walked up to the duo.

"Yeah. She was inside with Lucy." Gray said, trying not to hit the pink haired boy for the insult.

"Thanks. By the way, have you two decided on a song?"

"That's none of your business." Gray said.

"Well geez. Sorry. I'll just go get Levy then." Natsu said before walking away.

"Now let's get back to practicing."

* * *

"Oi, Elfman, Lisanna. You wanna help me out with fixing your sister up with a guy?" Lucy asked, walking to the two. They just have her weird looks.

"Shouldn't you be with Gajeel?" Lisanna asked.

"We already got our dance down. Surprisingly enough, he's a good dancer." Lucy said, getting more weird looks from the two. "Anyways, do you want to help or not?"

"Sure. If it's to get Mira-nee together with a guy then count me in." Lisanna said with determination.

"Before you go off. He's a memeber of the guild." Lucy said, looking at Elfman.

"Fine. I'll help." He mumbled.

"Great. We have two other helpers. You get to pick who you want to be partnered up with for this secret mission." The two people she was talking about walked up behind her. The two siblings went wide eyed at who they were.

"Bixlow!?"

"Evergreen!?"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. If you're thinking about how Mira most likely as more magic power than Lucy then stop it. She probably does, but I don't care. Gemini can turn into her and that's that. On another note, sorry if it looks like just random stuff smashed together, but I kind wanted to get this chapter done with so we can get to the dancing. If yer wondering why I have a singing contest then a dancing one right after then it's because I love music. It's the only thing that keeps me sane from the...idiots at my school. It's also how I make these chapters. It helps to concentrate and take me to my own little world. Well I've been going on for too long, hehehe rhyme. Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is yet another chapter. I am thinking that I should stop making fanfics. Well please enjoy the possible last chapter of anything i make.**

**Chapter 5: **Finding Out

"You two are her other helpers?" Lisanna asked, looking at the two. "Wait...Does that mean the guy she's talking about is...?"

"Yup!"

"Well it's good that you guys are getting along. Now let's start the next part of the plan." Lucy said.

* * *

"Okay, we're done for today." Levy said as she and Natsu separated. "Wow, Natsu. When did you learn to dance? Last time you would always step on Lu-chan's feet."

"Well I had some practice just in case we had to do another mission like that." He said as they walked into the guild. They were surprised when they saw people from other guilds there. "What's going on!?"

"Oh, Levy-chan, Natsu. Glad you two made it." Lucy said as she walked up to them.

"Lu-chan, what's going on?" Levy asked.

"It's the next part of the plan." Lucy said with a grin.

"Oh. So it's already started?" The blond nodded. Natsu just looked on in confusion.

"What plan?" Both girls looked at him with crazy looks. "U-um..."

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" An arm was swung around Lucy's neck and they saw that it was Sting.

"Hello." They turned and saw Rogue walk up to them.

"Oi, let go of Lucy!" Natsu yelled. They all just stared at him. "...What?"

"Talk about protective." Sting said as he let go.

"Well she is his mate, Sting." Rogue said, making the two blush and Levy giggle.

"I am not!" Lucy yelled.

"Are ya sad that the blue haired one here is Gajeel-san's mate?" Now it was time for Levy to blush and Lucy to giggle while Natsu laughed.

"What? I heard my name." They heard as they saw Gajeel and Yukino walk up to them.

"Yukino!" Lucy squealed as she and the other celestial mage hugged. "Tell these two to stop joking the way they are~~!"

"We weren't joking." The two sabers said.

"What were they saying?" Yukino asked. Both Levy and Lucy just blushed and said nothing.

"We were just saying how Lucy-san is Natsu-san's mate and blue hair here is Gajeel-san's mate." Sting said.

"But isn't that true?" Yukino asked, looking at the other two girls.

"Damn. I shouldn't have come at all." Gajeel said as he and Natsu slowly backed away.

"No! We're just friends!" The two girls yelled.

"Oh~~ I get it! Blue hair is with Natsu-san and Lucy-san is with Gajeel-san." Sting said, putting his fist in his palm with a look that said he figured something out.

"Hell no!" They yelled louder.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called out as she and Bixlow ran up to her.

"How could you possibly think that?" Lucy asked, looking at Sting.

"Lucy!" Evergreen called out as she and Elfman ran up to her.

"Because Natsu-san is partnered with blue hair and you're partnered up with Gajeel-san!" Stong said.

"That's because Mira-san-"

"LUCY!" The four newcomers yelled, scaring the rest of them.

"What!?"

"We're done with our end." Lisanna said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks you guys." She said. "Now time to start the next step."

"By the way, why did you invite people from other guilds?" Evergreen asked.

"You'll see. It's all a part of the plan." The blond said with a grin that would make Natsu proud.

"Can we be a part of is plan?" Sting asked.

"Sure! You'll be a great help!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

* * *

"Natsu~~~!" Happy called out as he flew to his friend.

"Yeah. What is it, Happy?" Natsu answered as he stopped eating...Well he actually finished five giant plates of food, but that's besides the point.

"Why aren't you with Lucy anymore~~?" Natsu ended up choking on air.

"Why would I need to be with her?" He asked with a small blush.

"Because it looks like Sting is trying to take her away." The exceed said, pointing to the two people walking out of the guild.

"What the...!? Why that little...!" Natsu was about to get up and burn the fellow slayer when he got a wack to the head, knocking him out. She then threw a fish and Happy flew over to get it.

"Phew. That was close." Levy said as she stood behind him with a giant paper fan in her hand. "Now all we need is for those two to finish their part and wait for tommorow. For a sweet girl, Lu-chan is kinda scary when she wants to get back at someone."

**_END CHAPTER (forever?)_**

**And there you have it. For a chapter that might be my last one I feel kinda bad that I made it so short. Well the dances ****_were _****suppose to be next chapter, but... Well until...bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am _so_ sorry I put that I was thinking about stopping. I would never do that to you guys! You're the best! Anyways, I put that up out of boredom and because I wanted to see what you guys would put. I'm glad you guys like this fic though. I was planning on keeping it up for a week or so, but decided against it. Now please enjoy the rest of this fic! Let's go!**

**Diclaimer: **don't own it

**Chapter 6**: It takes two to tango and three is a crowd

"Oi, does anyone know what's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked, looking at her depressed partner.

"Aye. He's still mad that he saw Sting with Lucy." Happy said, munching on a fish.

"Come one, Natsu. Snap out of it." Levy said, patting his back.

"Speaking of which, where is Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Bunny girl better be here soon." Gajeel said with irritation.

"Wait...Gajeel..._Please _don't tell me you made Lu-chan..." They all turned to the guy with wide eyes.

"No! Even I know how much her 'Lucy Kick' hurts." He said with the others nodding.

"Sorry I'm late!" They turned to give their greetings, but stopped when they saw what she was wearing. "Oi, what are you guys staring at?" She was wearing a tank top, short shorts and sandels. She looked at what the others were wearing. "You look so cute!" The blond said, looking at Wendy. The smaller just gave a blush and a thanks. She was wearing a sky blue dress with some glitter over it. He hair was let down.

Romeo was dressed in a red, button up shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

Gray also had a dress shirt, but his was blue. The rest was the same as Romeo.

Juvia had on a blue dress with the left leg being open from the thigh, showing her guild mark. She has two earrings that were made looking like the guild mark. Lastly, she had a necklace around her neck with the end having a snow crystal chram.

Levy had on a more casual look with her usual orange dress and band on her head.

Natsu looked a little different, but not by much. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans and shoes.

Gajeel had one a white shirt, shorts and he was also in sandels.

"So what were you doing?" Gray asked.

"Oh. I had to talk to a sting about something. Sorry." The blond said, making Natsu get a frown on his face.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first ever Fairy Tail Dance Contest!" They could Freed say as the audience went crazy. "Our first dance couple is the partnership of Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel!" Freed said as they all started clapping.

"Well...here we go..." Romeo said with a gulp. He and Wendy walked out to the middle of the stage. They were both blushing like crazy. 'Man...I hope we win this...'

'I hope we don't end up embarresing ourselves.' Wendy thought as the music started to play.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**

**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**

**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**

**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

Wendy extended her arm out and as the song said, Romeo took the hand and brought them closer.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

As the part of the song past, one spot light hit them then another one did the same. Wendy stared to sweat under the stares and spot lights.

'I don't think I can do this...' She thought.

"It's okay, Wendy. I'm here with you." Romeo whispered as the song went on.

**We're doing this right.**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

The pair waltzed around the open area with the rhythm of the song. They were out of it at first, but started to get the hang of it.

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

They slowed down and went to the center. They started moving in a circle.

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

Romeo let go of one of her hands and let her out then brought her back in. They started going in the circle again, but more slowly.

**Can we dance real slow?**

**Can I... Can I hold you close?**

**The room's hush, hush**

**And now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me**

**We're doing this right.**

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.**

They repeated the action from before, but this time more fluently. The two forgot that they were being stared at and only focused on each other.

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

**This is the feeling I've never felt but,**

**It's all... about us**

The two stopped and seperated. They both turned so their fronts were to the crowd, but their faces were at each other.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

Wendy mouthed the words to the song and acted like the was excited for something.

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Romeo did the same and mouthed the words as he looked excited.

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

Romeo mouthed again.

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Wendy mouthed it.

**Do you hear that love?**

Romeo.

**Do you hear that love?**

Wendy. She continued on with the next part.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

**Do you think we're ready?**

**Oh, I'm really feeling it.**

Romeo did the next part. The two got closer with each sentence mouthed.

**Do you hear that love?**

**Do you hear that love?**

They both mouthed the last line as they were right in front of each other. They looked into each other's eyes again and forgot about the whole world. As the music continued, the audience started clapping with the rhythm.

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us... all about us,**

Wendy sang out, not even knowing what she was doing.

**It's oh, oh, all...**

**and every heart in the room will melt,**

**this is a feeling I've never felt but,**

**it's all about us**

They connected their hands again and started circling around the area.

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all...about eh eh eh eh yeah.**

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**

**It's all...**

**It's all about us**

When the song was over they both snapped out of their little trances and heard the audience raoring loudly. The let go of one hand and faces the people. They took a deep bow, with deep blushes. The walked off, hand-in-hand.

"You were really great out there, Wendy." Romeo said, not making eye contact.

"You were too." Was all she said. They both heard loud squealing and turned to see the girls rushing towards them.

"You guys were great!" Levy exclaimed.

"You two were so cute!" Lucy said.

"Um...Thanks..." They both said.

"Well wasn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen!?" Freed said as the crowd went wild again. "Next we have the mix of water and ice! Please welcome to the stage, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser!" The crowd cheered as the pair started to walk out.

"Good luck!" Lucy and Levy called out.

"Are you ready to do this?" Gray asked, looking at the blunette.

"Hai. Let's win this." Juvia said as they walked out. They stood in the middle of the area as the music started with guitars playing and they started to tap their feet to the beat.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

Juvia grabbed her dress and started to stomp on the ground while moving her hips back and forth.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands**

She started to swirl around while Gray started to clap with the rhythm.

**And we sang...**

For a brief moment they stopped and started going with it again. She took Gray's hand and they started moving from side to side.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

They did a 180 turn.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They backed up from each other, but still hand in hand.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They both slowed their pace and went in circles.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

The two were now circling around the area with Juvia's left hand on Gray's shoulder and his left hand on her hip.

**No room left to move in between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

They started to pick up the pace again and went a little faster.

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

With their right hands together and extended out, they started moving around with light, but quick steps.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

He lelt go of one of her hands, let her out and brought her back in with their hands still connected.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They did some quick few steps.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

She and Gray extended their arms, and started moving around the area. They got to the center, Gray let go of one hand and started to twirl her around. He wrapped her in his arm and twirled her while letting go of her hand. She was now the only one on the center and everyone were now clapping with the music. She took a quick breath, closed her eyes and started to move her feet with the rhythm. Like before, she grabbed her dress and started moving it around and started stomping on the floor will she did some twirls around.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

She continued to dance like this around the area with everyone clapping.

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

The music slowed down a little and so did she.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

She let go of her dress and started to just spin around in circles with the dress and hair doing the same, making everyone else look at her like she was a goddess.

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

As the music started to pick up again, she grabbed Gray's hand

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

Now it was just a sequence of her and Gray dancing around, hand-in-hand.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

Now everyone had their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw how smooth the two were dancing, without messing up or stepping on each other's toes.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

The music started to slow down and now the two were in the center and just tapped their feet with the rhythm.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

They raised their, connected, hands high in the air.

**And we danced on into the night...**

As the last part of the music ended, they did a deep bow. They straightend up and could be seen trying to catch their breath. They looked around and it was complete silence. Suddenly someone started clapping and the rest followed, making a huge uproar.

"JUVIA, I LOVE YOU!" The two looked up and saw Lyon with a giant banner. They both quickly ran off the stage.

"That was great, Juvia!" Gray said, making the girl blush.

"Juvia, you looked so pretty!" Levy and Lucy said.

"Thank you, Levy-san, Lucy." She said with a small blush at the praise.

"Damn. I never knew the stripper had _two _things he could do right." Gajeel said with a 'gihi'.

"Shut up, iron face." Gray said.

"Natsu, get ready. We're up next." Levy said as she foxed her dress.

"Next up we have-!"

"GO BABY, GO!" They heard a familiar yelled and looked at the stage to see Sting, Lector, Rogue, Bixlow and Elfman riding giant elephants. Yukino was on the same one as Sting, Frosch was trying to help Lector control their elephant, Lisanna was on the same one as Bixlow and Evergreen was trying to get off the same one as Elfman.

"YEEHAA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Lisanna yelled as she and Bixlow looked like they were having fun.

"What the hell is this!?" Most of the people yelled.

"Yes! My plan is working!" Lucy said with a smile. They all looked at her in astonishment...well except Levy that is. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Kya!" They looked again and saw the elephant Bixlow and Lisanna were riding smash into the judge's seats. Mira and Erza jumped out of the way, but the elephant Lector and Frosch were riding was about to step on her.

"Dark Écriture: Freeze!" Just as the giant animal was about to stomp on the barmaid, letters appeared under it and it from completely still. The white haired she-demon looked and saw that it was Freed who stopped it. "Mira, are you alright?" The green haired mage asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Thank you, Freed." She said with a grateful smile, making him get some pink on his cheeks. She then heard someone yell something and turned to see Lucy looking at her and Freed. The blond quickly ducked away from the woman's sight. 'Oh it is _so _on, blondie.' She thought evilly.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**_SONGS_**

All About Us, by: He Is We

Into The Night, by: Santana and Chad Kroeger

**And thereith you go...ith. I hope you enjoyed that. The dance that Gray and Juvia did was one I actually borrowed from another fanfic. Don't worry (I doubt you are), I got permission to use it. Well the only other thing I have to say is sorry again and that I'm gonna be putting up a new fanfic later on in the week. It gonna be a Naruto one. Wait! One last thing, hehe sorry. One of the worst things that could happen to a person like me did. Two days ago my earphones broke and I had to go to school with _no music_. It was torture having to deal with the people there and _not _have, what I like to call, my drugs. Luckily, I got new ones after school. Now I'm done. So, until next time, bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**His fic is more fun to write then I thought. I was originally going to make it a one-shot, then I switched it to five chapters, now it's just to however many chapters it takes to finish it. Now on to a different Fairy Tail related thing. I just watched the newest episode and is it just my NaLu mind or did Natsu sound kinda of...mad or something like it after Lily read the journal? Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: **Lucy vs Mira! Which is the real contest?

'She thinks she's won, huh? I'll show her.' Mira thought as she stood up. "Freed, can you do me a favor?" She asked, looking at the green haired man.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you take care of these elephants? I need to go take care of something." He nodded his head as she went back stage. As she got there she changed into her Satan Soul. "Oh Lucy~~~ Come out, come out wherever you are~~" She said as she looked like she was on a hunt.

"Oi, Mira-AHHHHHHH!" The poor drum guy didn't stand against the she-devil.

"Now where could she be?" Mira wondered. She looked around and saw a patch of yellow. "Found you." She quickly ran to the yellow and tackled it to the ground. "I got you."

"S-s-sorry..." Natsu said as he was shaking. He had a on a blond wig and looked ready to piss himself.

"Natsu...where is Lucy?" Mira asked in a 'sweet' tone.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I p-promised I wouldn't t-tell. Please don't kill me!" He yelled. For the next minute people could hear _very _unmanly screams.

"Now where is she?" Mira looked again and saw even more yellow. She got a table and threw it at the yellow. She heard a yelp and went over to see that this time it was Gajeel in a blond wig. If it wasn't for the fact she was mad Mira would have started laughing. "Where is she?"

"Gihi. You'll have to force it out of me." She just have a sinister smile that made him start sweating like crazy. "U-under the t-t-table..." He moaned as he pointed to a table. She walked over to it and threw the table, which ended up hitting the drum guy. "I found you~~~"

"H-h-h-hello M-M-Mira-san..." Lucy stammered as she shook on fright. "H-h-how a-are you-u?"

"So you thought you could go against me?" She asked with a deadly tone.

"N-N-NO! I...I was trying to help!" This got a questioning look from the other. "See I thought that I could get you and Freed together, get Lisanna and Bixlow together, get Elfman and Evergreen together and get Sting and Yukino together." Lucy explained as she thought of something right off the bat. Well she wasn't really lying because she did try and get the other two members of the Raijinshū together with the two siblings.

"Oh?" She changed back to her normal self and have a sweet smile. "Them you should have told me! I could have helped!" Mira said brightly. Lucy sighed in relief. "How about we make a deal? Our own little contest."

"Our own contest? Like what?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"How about this. For the rest of the official competition we both have to find ways to make other members get together with others. The one who made the most couples wins." Mira said as Lucy thought about it.

"What are the rules?" The blond asked.

"If we see each other trying to make two people become a couple then the other person can't do anything to try and get them together. On the other hand, we can also get in the way of it. How does that sound." Lucy agreed to it and they shook each other's hand. "Now I think I have two points then." This got a confused look. "I got Gray together with Juvia and I got Romeo with Wendy."

"Then I get two points for getting your brother and sister together with Bixlow and Evergreen." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Fine. We're tied, two-for-two." They both nodded. "There is one problem. I beat the snot out of Natsu and Gajeel so they won't be able to dance." Lucy just looked shocked and scared. "I know. Since you and Levy are fine then you two can do a dance!"

"Hm. That doesn't sound so bad. Okay. I'll go tell her." Mira nodded and went back out. "Did you hear that, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, not moving from where she stood.

"Yup!" The bookworm said as she poped out of nowhere. "Looks like we get to dance together!"

* * *

****

"We are sorry, but there has been an...incident and now we only have one more dance for you guys. We will give them a few minutes to get everything ready then we'll get them out here." Freed said. After a few minutes he came back on the stage and started to speak again. "Okay. Now for our last performance we have Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden!" The two walked out with both wearing very short shorts and small shirts. The music started to play.

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

Lucy pointed to some random guy in the crowd.

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

Now it was Levy.

**(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)**

**I know you know.**

**I'm wrapped around your finger.**

Lucy walked across the stage while spinning her finger.

**You're so, you're so.**

**Beautiful and dangerous.**

**Hot and cold.**

Levy fanned herself like she was hot then wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold.

**Don't you see the light, boy.**

**I could blow your mind, boy.**

Lucy put her hand to her head then made it look like her head exploded.

**Let me be your new toy.**

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

This time Lucy pointed to one of the guys from the guild, then she grabbed her head and shook it like she was going crazy.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

Levy pointed to Rogue then shook her head like she was confused.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

Lucy pointed to Loke, who somehow got there.

**With a boy like you.**

Levy pointed to Rogue again.

**I'm gonna win.**

**Boy, your game is over.**

**Try to play.**

**But youre down 10-1.**

Lucy pointed to herself as Levy showed all her fingers then went to two then one.

**Keep the change.**

**After I'm done wit cha**

**You won't know what hit cha.**

**You're not fooling anyone.**

The two of them stood back to back and moved their fingers from side to side as if saying 'no'.

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

This time it was Levy who did what Lucy did before.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I dont really understand.**

Lucy did Levy's part.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.**

The two started pointing to random guys in the audience and some from the guild.

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

Now both of them did the same thing while being back to back.

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

They both pointed to the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. No one saw how mad Natsu and Gajeel were getting behind the stage.

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

They both lowered their heads and shook them as they held their chests.

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy, with a boy like you.**

At the end of it they did erotic poses with Lucy leaning forward and her cleavage showing while Levy was showing most of her leg and tried to look sexy. The song ended and the two left with the crowd raoring, though it was mostly the guys yelling.

"Hehehe! I think we won this." Lucy said as they two got backstage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. Sorry if it's short, and if the dance sucked, but I wanted to get the dances done with. Now we have a contest in a contest, and it would seem that Natsu and Gajeel are just a _little _ticked off. Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Competition! Until next time, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for ya. Hope ya enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:..**

**Chapter 8: **Things that shouldn't be said and things that need to be heard

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled as Lucy and Levy walked backstage.

"What's your problem?" Lucy asked.

"Our problem is how you two danced!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You can't even call that dancing. They were just being hoes." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. This shocked the two girls.

"Hoe!?" The two yelled.

"Whoa whoa. Just calm down guys." Gray said as he and the others walked towards them. "Let's stop here before someone says or does something they can't take back,"

"Shut the hell up, Gray!" All four of them yelled. The ice mage just jumped and hid behind Juvia.

"How the hell were we hoes!?" Lucy exclaimed. "For dancing like that!?"

"That's not all! Whenever we're on missions you want to use your 'sex appeal,' even when you're not sexy at all!" Natsu yelled.

"Whoa. Calm down, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"That's damn cat is the one who suggests I use my sex appeal for male enemies! All of you guys are perverts, so I get why he thinks of those plans!" The blond yelled back. "You're just mad because you got your ass beat by Mira-san!"

"Lu-chan, just ca-"

"Yeah, to help your weak ass!" Everyone went quiet and it was a deadly silence. "Lucy, I didn-"

"So that's how you are, huh?" Her hair shadowed her eyes. "Fine then."

"Lucy, look, I'm sorry." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. She just yanked it back and looked up. They all saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch me! I hate you, Natsu Dragneel!" She yelled as she slapped him and ran away.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran after her friend with Wendy, Carla and Juvia right behind.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE GRAY FULLBUSTER AND JUVIA LOCKSAR!"

"Nice going, flame brain. I told you to stop before you said something you couldn't take back." Gray said before walking onto the stage.

"I know you don't think much, but that was stupid, even for you." Gajeel said as he and Romeo walked away.

'I'm so stupid...' Natsu thought as he out a hand in his cheeks.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay." Levy said as she rubbed circles on her friend's back. "Baka Natsu. He knew how she hates to be called weak."

"AND THE WINNERS ARE GRAY FULLBUSTER AND JUVIA LOCKSAR!" They all heard and looked at the girl. She looked like she was contemplating something.

"I'll be fine, Juvia. You can go." Lucy said with a soft smile. After a few seconds, she got up and slowly headed for the stage. The blond sighed and wiped away her tears. "Maybe...Natsu was right. I mean, if I get this emotional with just one word then-"

"You're wrong!" Lucy looked at Levy in shock. "You're wrong. You're not weak at all. You stood by us when Phantom attacked, you fought to save Erza, you went against Bixlow, you helped defeat the Oracion Seis, you helped to save Magnolia in Edolas, you kicked butt on Tenrou Island, almost won at the Daimatou Enbu, took all of Minerva's attacks, then there was the thing with the dragons! You went against the Celestial Spirit King! You are not weak!" Levy exclaimed as tears gathered in her eyes. "I was never there to help with anything! _I'm _the weak one here, not you..."

"...Levy-chan..."

"But if it wasn't for you, Gajeel-san would be dead and you were a contestant to be an S-class wizard." Wendy said, patting the fellow blunette's back.

"Yeah! You've helped out a lot!" Lucy said. She saw that her friend still looked down. "How about this. Let's be weak together, all of us." The other three looked at her in confusion. "We may he weak on our own, but if we're together than we're stronger than Phantom, Jellal, heck, even Natsu and Gajeel!" Wendy smiled, Carla shook her head with a smile and Levy wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. I'm okay with being weak together." Levy said with a smile of her own.

"Can you take some more weaklings?" They turned to see the Fairy Tail girls and Yukino standing there.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Lucy happily said. That's when she saw Natsu and the other guys walk up to them. She didn't looked at the pink haired boy. All the girls looked ready to attack.

"Lucy...I am _really _sorry." Natsu said, looking down. "I shouldn't have said that. You're not a hoe and defiantly _not _weak..."

"A little too late for that." Cana said.

"I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I _really _want you to forgive me." Natsu said, looking up. Lucy looked like she was thinking about something.

"Natsu, I'll forgive you if you do me a favor." The blond finally said.

"Yeah! Anything! You name it!" He said energetically.

"Close your eyes and stay still." He did just that. "LUCY KICK!" The next thing he knew, a foot slammed into his face and made him fall to the ground. "There we go. All is forgiven!" She said happily.

"What the hell!?" Natsu yelled as he jumped back up while holding his bloody nose. Everyone started laughing like crazy. "Shut up!"

"You said you would do me a favor. Plus, since I'm _**so **_weak, it shouldn't hurt someone as strong as you." Lucy said with an innocent smile. Natsu just muttered something under his breath.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down now. I have to say the location of the next match." Mira said, getting between the two. All of their attention was on her. "We are going to..." The drumroll started again, but they all attacked him, even Mira and Yukino.

"You know what! I've had it! I'm done here! I quit!" The drumroll guys yelled as he threw his drum on the ground and stomped away. Everyone just blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"So, Mira-san. Where are we going?" Wendy asked.

"We're going to...THE BEACH!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**There ya go. I hope ya enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short. Now, remember to continue watching and reading Fairy Tail! Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST WENDY AND NOW LUCY! WOOHOO! I F*****G LOVE THE WOMAN OF FAIRY TAIL! For those of you who don't know what I'm walk going on about, read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. I LOVE THAT BLOND EVEN MORE NOW! POWER TO THE STARS BITCHES!**

**Chapter 9:** Let's Go To The Beach, Bitches!

"This might actually end up being relaxing." Lucy said as she, most of the guild and some others from other guilds stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"I know. Last time we had to worry about the daimatou enbu, we were gone in the spirit world for a month and got drunk." Levy said, standing next to her.

"Are we all ready!?" Mira said, standing in front of everyone else.

"YEAH!"

"Right, let's go!" And with that they left.

* * *

"A week! A whole week of relaxing and one day of Mira-san's scheming!" Lucy happily said as she plopped down on one of the two beds in the room. Levy was putting her clothes away.

"I know. I can't wait to start this off. What should we do first?" The blunette asked.

"Hm~~ Let's see~~ Well knowing everyone else, they'll be at the beach, so maybe we should go hang out with them." The blond said as she sat up. That's when they head a knock and voices.

"Oi, Lucy! Levy! Hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you two!" Natsu said from behind the door.

"If you two don't come out in the next three minutes we're busting in there!" Gajeel said.

"Hold on! We need to get ready!" The two females said.

"Come on. Let's get ready." Levy said as they started to change. After a few minutes, they came opened the door and did a little pose for the two.

"So? How do we look?" Lucy said.

"Too revealing." The two males said with blank faces.

"We're not going through this again. Now come on. Let's go." Levy said as she and Lucy grabbed a towel each and walked into the hallway. "So what are you two going to do first?"

"Deal with Mira's contest." Natsu said. The two girls sighed and sped up a little.

"The faster we get this done the faster we have free time." Lucy said as they reached the elevator.

"Then let's hurry up!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy, threw her over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs that we next to the elevator. Gajeel and Levy just went into the elevator.

"Natsu, put me down!" The busty blond exclaimed.

"No! We're almost to the bottom!" Natsu said as his feet touched the ground. He then a ped off to the main lobby. When he got there he saw Gajeel and Levy already there.

"I know you want some time alone with Lucy, Natsu, but you have to put her down so we can start." Erza said, making the two's faces go red. He did as was told and put his friend down. "Good. Now why don't we get started?" She said, looking at Mirajane.

"Right. First we'll check the score." She pulled out a clipboard and read off it. "Lucy, Romeo, Levy, Gray and Juvia all have one point while Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu have no points."

'Wow. All three dragon slayers have no points...' They all thought as Gajeel just clicked his tounge, Natsu looked pissed and Wendy looked sad.

"So it's now partner time!" Mira said happily as Erza brought out the Magical Hat of Wonders. "Now pick a name!" Doing so, Wendy, Gray, Levy and Natsu did. "Now say them."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Wendy said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gray said with a twitch.

"Juvia Lockser." Levy said with a twing of fear at seeing a crazy, crying rain woman.

"Romeo Conbolt!" Natsu said with a grin.

'Are you fricken kidding me! They all had same sex partners!' Erza and Mira thought with a dark aura around them.

"Well this is unexpected, and unwanted." Mira said, whispering the last part. "Why don't we have some more people for this part? It'll be more fun. So we just need one more girl for each pair and one guy for each pair." She saw that they were all backing up. She grinned evilly as she looked at the crowd. "Fine, I'll choose who then. Sting, Yukino, Lisanna, Bixlow, Elfman, Evergreen, and..." She then looked at Lucy and grinned. "Lucy, why don't you call out Loke and Aries?"

'She is not dragging my spirits into this mess!' Lucy thought. "Sorry, but they're busy right now." Mira just have her a sweet smile that's she knew was anything but. She started sweating bullets as the white haired barmaid got closer.

"Just summon them, Luce!" Natsu said as they all yelled at her. She couldn't take it anymore and quickly got the keys out.

"Open, gates of the ram and lion! Loke, Aries, hurry and get out here before I die!" She yelled waving the keys like a mad man. There was a poof and the two spirits appeared.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" Loke asked with his usual flirtatious voice.

"Sumimasen." Is all Aries said.

"You're going to be helping us out here, you two." The two turned to see Mira with the smile still on her face and also started to sweat. "We seem to need more people and would be very happy if you to joined in."

"R-r-right...O-okay..." Loke just knew the other spirits were having a great time seeing their leader in such a state.

"Great! Now let's see...Yukino, you and Aries can join Lucy and Wendy. Sting and Loke can join Natsu and Romeo. Lisanna can join Levy and Juvia with Evergreen. Bixlow and Elfman can join Gray and Gajeel." All the people said can go to their teams now.

"So what do we have to do exactly?" Loke asked. Headmaster ekes had poofed to the spirit world and come back so Lucy didn't use up her magic.

"Well this time we'll have three parts to this. The first will be a volleyball contest. The second will be a sand castle building contest and the last one is a scavenger hunt. With each new event a new team will be made." Mira explained. "You all have half an hour before we start with volleyball, so you better get ready."

* * *

****

"Okay, we'll be beginning the volleyball contest now! Our first match is between the team of Lucy, Wendy, Yukino and Aries against the team of Natsu, Romeo, sting and Loke!" Mira said.

"Let's show them our girl power!" Lucy said, standing in front of the net.

"I'll try my best." Wendy and Aries said.

"I'll help however I can!" Yukino said with determination on her face.

"Sorry, Luce, but I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Let's win this!" Romeo said.

"We won't lose!" Sting said.

"Sorry, Lucy, Aries, but we are going to win this one." Loke said.

"Now this game is special because you are allowed to use magic to hit the ball back, but _only _to hit the ball." Mira said, looking at the guys.

"We got it!" They said.

"Alright then...let's start!" She said as she blew the whistle.

"Here I go!" Lucy said as she threw the ball up and bit it over the net.

"I got this!" Natsu said as he jumped up and hit the ball with his fist on fire. It shot down and almost hit the ground when a gust of wind blew it back up, courtesy of Wendy. Lucy jumped up and used her Fleuve d'étoiles, grabbed the ball and threw it down to the ground. Romeo and Sting went for it, but missed.

"One point for Lucy's team!" Freed said as he put a point up for them.

"Alright! Now that's what I call teamwork!" Lucy said.

"Now it's on!"

"Just hand over the ball." The blond said with a smirk. She threw the ball up again and hit it. Natsu again hit the ball with a fire fist, but this time as it was going down a chunk of wool came up and the ball went through it. Seeing that it was slower, Yukino went and hit it up. Wendy jumped up and hit the ball down. Loke reacted quickly and hit the ball back with his fist glowing. Aries put up some wool and Wendy blew some wind. The ball got caught in the swirling wool and flew to the sandy ground on the other side of the net.

"One point for Lucy's team!" Freed said again.

"How the heck did they do that!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's probably because they're girls. Girls usually get along better than guys so they can react to each other's attacks better and quicker than us." Loke said as he ousted his glasses up.

"Well I guess we should show them how much better us guys are than them." Sting said.

"Bring it on then. We're right here. Us girls are going to make you eat sand." Lucy said with a grin.

"How about we make a little bet then?" Loke said. "The losing team as to do anything the winning team says for the rest of the week."

"You are so on." The blond said.

"Now let's win this!" They all said as sparks started to fly.

'Well this isn't what I expect.' Mira thought with a sweat drop at seeing them. 'At least it'll be entertaining.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Sorry if it's short, but it's 1:00 in the morning and I'm really tired. Sorry bout the excuse, but whatever. I hope you like this chapter and the ones after this one. I'll tell you all this, next chapter we get throught all the volleyball, get done with the sandcastle contest and a little pairing action for you all. Now remember... VOTE NALU FOR ANARCHY OR ROWEN FOR PANCAKES...to have a splendiferous day and a not so snotty Monday. Until whenever, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo mina! Sorry bout the wait, but here is da next chappy fo dis fic! I don't know why I was spelling like that! Now on to something unrelated. I like pie. Now let's _finally _get on with this chapter! Woo!**

**Diclaimer: **YOU ALREADY KNOW!

**Chapter 10: **Volleyballs hurt and who knew sand castles need sand! Plus an unexpected person

"Go Lu-chan! Kick their butts!" Levy yelled with most of the girls behind her.

"You better win this, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled with the guys behind him.

"Okay, our serve." Lucy said as Yukino had the ball. Freed blew the whistle and Yukino threw the ball into the air and hit it over the net.

"I got it!" Romeo ran up and hit the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Lucy said as she ran for the ball. Just as she was about to hit it, a small ball of fire sped past her. "Kya!" She fell on her butt and the ball fell to the sandy ground. She quickly turned and glared at the boys. "Oi, that was unfair!"

"What? Mira never said we can't do that stuff." Natsu said with a grin that Lucy just glared harder at.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be..." She stood up with her hair covering her eyes. "Then it is so on!" She looked up with a fire in her eyes. "We'll show no mercy!"

"Same here!" Natsu said as they got ready again.

'These two are really going at it...' Everyone thought with a sweat-drop.

"It's your serve." Lucy said as she threw the ball at an unseal etching Natsu. He ended up getting hit in the face as the ball bounced to Sting. He threw the ball up and was about to hit it when something soft smacked into his face.

"Huh?" He it the ball, but it ended up not making it over the net and hitting Natsu in the back of his head.

"Oi! Watch where you're hitting!" Natsu yelled at Sting

"It's not my fault you started this!" He yelled back as he threw the ball over to the girls.

"Alright! Now let's win this!" Wendy hit the ball over the net and Loke sent it back. Lucy hit it back, but Natsu used his fire and the ball was sent flying towards them. Just as it was about to hit the ground it froze.

"What the...!?"

"Arigato, Libra." They turned to see Yukino standing there with her spirit also out.

"Oi! Isn't that cheating!? And isn't the ball suppose to not be effected by magic!?" Sting yelled.

"It's not cheating because it's just using magic, and it doesn't get destroyed by magic. It's still effected by it." Erza explained. Lucy quickly hit the ball up.

"Tenryū no Yokugeki!" Wendy slammed the ball down.

"Ready to give up!?" Lucy asked.

"Not even close." Natsu said back.

* * *

"How...did we lose..." Sting asked as he and Natsu stared in shock. Loke just pushed his glasses up and Romeo scratched his cheek while the girls were celebrating. On the other court it was the opposite with the girls looking down and the guys looking happy. (1)

"Haha! Flame-brain lost to a bunch of girls! Hahaha!" Gray exclaimed as he laughed. The next thing he knew multiple Volleyballs slammed into him and he ended up on the sand with his soul coming out of his mouth.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia went to check on the ice wizard while the other girl team and Erza looked satisfied.

"Well we won the bet, boys." Lucy said as she looked at the opposing team with a grin.

"Would you look at the time! I gotta go!" Loke said as he left with a poof. Lucy was about to call him back when there was another poof and they all saw Aquarius holding Loke by the ear.

"Be a man!" She yelled before poofed away.

"Sorry to inturrpt your scheming, but we need to get done with the next part." Mira said as she walked up to them. "First, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Gray, you guys get another point for winning. Now we are going to split you guys up into teams of two again. Loke, you, Sting, Yukino, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lisanna and Aries don't have to be a part of this." She said, looking at them. They all quickly ran away somewhere and everyone sweat-dropped at this. "This time we are going to pick in a different way." That's when Laxus and Cana walked up. "Laxus will pick one boy and Cana will choose one girl." Erza brought the 'Magical Hat of Wonders' out and walked up to them. Laxus stuck his hand in the hat and licked a name.

"Natsu Dragqueen." He said.

"Oi! What the hell!?" Natsu started to go off on him. They all ignored him while Cana picked a girl.

"Wendy Marvel." She said as she took a drink.

"I'll do my best." The small slayer said. Laxus picked another slip.

"Gajeel Redfox." Laxus said with a sigh of boredom.

"Levy McGarden." Cana said, also looking bored.

"Gihi."

'Why me!?'

"Romeo Conbolt."

"Juvia Lockser." The rain woman started to cry anime tears while Romeo sweat-dropped.

"So that's just leaves Gray and Lucy." Mira said with the darkest aura yet. 'I think the universe is just trying to spam me...' She thought.

"Since Mira looks to depressed, I'll explain next part." Erza said. Everyone listened in so they didn't have to feel the wrath of the scarlet haired devil. "You will each find a spot on the beach and build a sandcastle. After an hour, we will judge who's is best and that pair will get the point. You got that!?" They all quickly nodded. "Good. Now I will be going to set up the last part, so you better behave yourselves." She said as she left.

* * *

"And that should be the last one." Erza said as she stood up and looked at her handy work.

"Hello, Erza." The red haired mage froze at hearing the familiar voice.

"Hello...Jellal." She said without turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I cam because I heard your guild would be here and...I wanted to see you." He said as he walked closer. "I was wondering...When I've done enough to clear my sins so that the magic council won't be after me...could I come and stay in your guild?" She quickly turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"What...? You want to stay at Fairy Tail?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Well...We would never turn down someone who would want to join. That would be fine." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know. I really want to be close to you." He said with his own smile. "I should get going." He said as he started to walk off.

"Jellal!" He turned around. "Keep up the good work. I'll wait for you to come through the guild doors as a free man." Erza said.

"Don't worry. It won't be long." Jellal said as he gave one last smile and left.

'I hope not.' Erza thought with her smile. 'Well I should get back before they get us kicked off the beach.'

* * *

"I'm back!" Erza said as she walked onto the sandy beach.

"Great timing, Erza! It's just about time to judge their sand castles." Mira said. Erza just nodded her head and the two walked to where they were. "Okay everyone, we are going to be judging the groups now!" They walked up to the first one, which was Gray and Lucy, and saw that instead of sand they had a castle made of ice. "Um...You two know that this is a _sand_castle building contest...right?" They two just sighed and nodded their head.

"We know, but Juvia kept washing our castle away." Lucy said. They all turned to see that Juvia was glaring at Lucy while Romeo just shook his head. "See."

"Do you two have _anything _done?" Erza asked as they walked up to the next pair. Romeo shook his head and the two girls just walked to Levy and Gajeel. They saw that it was just lots of sand piled on top of more sand. "Um..."

"Yeah, we don't have it done." Levy said with a sigh while Gajeel mumbled something about freak tidal wave. The two just walked to the last pair and was shocked to see that it was actually something. It somewhat looked like a castle, just more lumpy.

"Well...At least it's something." Mira said. She looked at Erza who nodded her head. "Okay everyone, we have our winners!" They all turned to Mira. "Natsu and Wendy are the winners of this part! They get a point!" Natsu cheered. His little happy dance was inturrpted by a giant volleyball slamming into his face and sending him into the water. That's when a big wave came and took him into the ocean. Everyone stared in shock.

"Who threw that!?" Erza demanded. They all looked at each other, but none of them knew.

"Oi, look! I found a note!" Laki said as she ran up to them. She handed it to Erza who read it out loud.

_I will get my revenge on all of you! Watch your back Fairy Tail! You too, Sabers, Mermaids and whatever guild is there! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_P.s. I love you Mira!_

"..." No one said anything.

"...Juvia...can you get Natsu back here, please..." Mira said. The blue haired girl did just that.

"What do you all say we forget this happened and just continue on with the next part?" Erza asked. They all just nodded their head. No one saw a shadowy figure walk into the woods.

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - Sorry guys, but I don't think I could make them without doing a bad job at it. So just leave it up to your imagination...please don't hate me for it! WAAAAAA!

**Looks like someone's got it out for everyone. Who can it be!?...I know who. Anyways, this chapter isn't how I wanted it, but whatever, I got to add accidental Jerza so I'm good.**** So, until next time, sayonara mina-sama~~~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE! THIS IS AMAZING! WENDY HAIR CUT! LUCY AWESOMENESS, SABERTOOTH AWESOMENESS AND FULL MASAYUME CHASING SONG WITH A VIDEO! I UPDATED THE SINGING CONTEST CHAPTER! LET'S START THIS ALREADY! WOOHOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 11: **Trying to find something might get you lost

"FINALLY!"

"Shut up!"

"Just calm down, Lu-chan." Levy said with a sweat-drop. She was looking at the three people her blond friend had just kick.

"I know. Even if it is that half-baked lizard, you don't have to take it out on others." Gray said. The three were currently talking on the beach as everyone else was doing their own things on the beach.

"I know. It's just that I do want to get caught in a forest fire." Lucy said with a sigh. 'It might also go the way Mira-san wants it too.'

_Flashback_

_"For the next part you will all be going on another scavenger hunt. This time though, we have a list of things. The main area where they'll be at is here, on the beach, the forest, a rock area, if you keep walking down the beach, and a cave." Mirajane explained. "Now Erza, if you would." The S-class mage brought the Magical Hat of Wonders and told each of them to pick a slip._

_"Wait, we have to do this by ourselves?" Levy asked._

_"No. The girls will get a slip for their partners and the guys will get a slip for the area where they'll be at." Erza said._

_"Now say who your partner is and the guys, say the area." Mira said._

_"Romeo Conbolt." Wendy said with a small amount of pink._

_"Rocky area."_

_"Gray Fullbuster~~~!" Juvia said as they all back away from her. Gray didn't seem effected by this and just walked up to her with a sigh._

_"Beach."_

_"Gajeel Redfox." Levy said, also with some pink on her cheeks._

_"Gihi! We got the cave."_

_"Okay, Lucy. Now we know who you got." Mira said, they all turned to the blond and saw that she was just standing there with a slip in her hand. "Um...Lucy?" The blond didn't react._

_"Lucy-san?" Nothing._

_"Lu-chan!?" Still nothing._

_"Yo, Luce. You okay?" Natsu walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. They were all shocked when she shattered apart and was gone with the wind._

_"Wha'd you do, you idiot!?" Gray yelled as they were all for waking out._

_"How is that even possible!?" Natsu yelled._

_"Don't just stand there! Go get her!" Erza yelled as they all ran to try and get the blond._

_Flashback End_

"I'm still curious on how you could do that." Levy said as they gathered with the others.

"I still don't even know how I did that." Lucy said.

"Is everyone here?" Mira asked as she looked around. "Good. We will now start the next part. Get together with your partner and get ready."

"We'll get this point, Wendy!" Romeo said as Wendy nodded her head.

"Let's win this." Gray said with a smirk.

"For Gray-sama, Juvia won't lose!" The water woman said.

"So we get a dark cave? Man~~~ why couldn't we switch with someone." Levy said.

"Be quiet, shrimp. Why are you getting all scared over a stupid cave?" Gajeel said as they walked down the beach.

"You ready to win, Lucy!?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Woohoo." Natsu frowned at this. "Sorry. It's just I don't want to die in a forest fire."

"You think I'd let you die?" Natsu asked, looking a little down, shocking Lucy.

"N-no! I know you won't let me die!" She said, trying to help his mood. "Besides, Erza would probably end up killing _you _for letting me die, then find a way to bring you back to Mira-san can kill you. I also wouldn't put it against them to bring you back a third time so the whole guild could kill you." Lucy said, looking to be in thought.

"Um...Thanks...?" They stopped when they got to where the forest connected to the beach. "So now we just wait for Mira to give us the signal?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm? Somethin' wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. This list names off different flowers, but..." She looked like she was in deep thought and out her hand to her chin.

"But what?"

"All of these flowers don't live near each other and most of them don't live anywhere near here." Lucy said, eyebrows furrowed. That's when they heard a bang and saw something go into the air. "That must be the signal."

"Right! Let's go!" The two ran into the forest.

* * *

"So we need to find ten different colored stones." Romeo said as he and Wendy looked around the area. "Man. This is gonna take awhile."

"It shouldn't be that hard. I've found three so far. We just need seven more." Wendy said as she placed the stones in the bucket they had.

"So pretty." Romeo said as he saw her in her swimsuit and had her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hm? Did you say something?" She asked, looking at him and making him blush a little.

"Ah! No! It's nothing! Let's get back to searching!"

* * *

"So we need to get eleven seashells with different patterns." Gray said as he looked at the paper. "Damn. This is gonna take forever."

"Gray-sama! Juvia found some!" He turned and saw her run up to him with five different shells in hand. She handed them to him and he looked at them.

"Wow. They're so pretty. Nice work, Juvia." He said with a smile, making her get some pink on her cheeks.

* * *

****

"It's so dark in here. I can't really see." Levy said as she held on to Gajeel's arm.

"Oi, shrimp. If you're that scared then don't leave my side." He said as they continued to walk. "And this time listen to me and don't run off." Levy just puffed out her cheeks, but her companion didn't see it. "What do we even need to look for?"

"Ah. We need to find a stone called the Rainbow Stone." She said, looking at the small paper she had. "It says that this stone looks like a regular stone, but starts to have a rainbow glow when two people are..." She got pink spread across her face, not that Gajeel could see.

"When two people are what? Spit it out already." Gajeel said with irritation on his voice.

'Damn you, Mira!'

* * *

"So we only need one more flower." Lucy said as she looked at all the checks on their list. "I must say, I'm proud of you, Natsu. You didn't burn anything."

"Hehehe! Thanks! I know you wouldn't like it if I ended up burning the flowers, so I'm trying not to use my magic." The pinkette said with a smile.

"Right. Now let's find that last flower." She started to walk away.

"What's the last flower anyways?" Natsu asked as he followed behind her.

"We're looking for a flower called Lamprocapnos. It's also known as the Bleeding Flower for the way it looks." The blond said as she looked at the paper, she wasn't looking where she was going and ended up slipping in some mud. "Kya!" She was ready for the impact, but it never came. She felt a pair of arms around her and opened her eyes to see Natsu looking down at her in worry.

"Are you okay? You should be more carful." He said as he helped her up.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry for the trouble." She said, looking away with a blush.

"Oi, you okay? Your face is all red." Natsu asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah! I'm great! Let's go find the last flower!" Lucy exclaimed as she sped up, but looked where she was stepping. Natsu just shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

"I found it!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked the flower up.

"Alright! Now we just need to make it to the beach before the other!" Natsu said as Lucy nodded. She looked around and slowly turned to Natsu.

"Say, Natsu."

"Huh? Yeah. What's up?"

"I think we're lost." She said calmly and with a smile on her face. Natsu started sweating bullets.

'This is bad! She's smiling! She's finally snapped!' Natsu thought. "D-don't worry, L-Luce. I'm sure we can find our way out..." Lucy just stood there for a moment. "Um...Luce...?"

"WE ARE LOST!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well I'm down from my high. Anyways, I was thinking of ending this in a few more chapters. The most until I get to 20. The least until I get to 15. The reason I say this is because I feel like every new chapter I end up making them shorter and not as good as the one prior, like this one. What do you guys think? The next, and last, thing is I'm gonna start putting the score at the end of each chapter starting from the next chapter onward. That's all I have to say. Until next time, sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy NaLu week people! Since it's such a wonderous week I'll see if I can put up a new chap every day! Now please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Chapter 12: **Is it really bad being lost?

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, Luce. Just breath." Natsu said as he saw his panicing partner.

"But Natsu, we're lost! What if no one finds us? Or we get attacked by some crazy, scary monster? Of we die from posion? Or if-" She stopped yelling and stood there for a moment.

"Um...Lucy? Are you-"

"I got it!" She suddenly yelled out, scaring Natsu a little.

'She...really did snap...' He thought with a sweat-drop as she pulled out a key.

"Alright, let's get out of here! Open, gate of the compass! Pyxis!" As she held her key out, a magic circle appeared and with a flash of light a red bird looking spirit with a compass on it's head appeared.

"Oh! I get it now! Nice going, Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, Pyxis, can you-" She was stopped when they heared a loud cry from above and saw a big bird swoop down and was headed straight for them. Lucy started to freak out and so did her spirit. So much so that it went back to the spirit world. Seeing the bird, Natsu jumped into the air.

"Karyū no Yokugeki!" He brought his arms above his head, then down and a stream of fire followed them. The fire hit the bird and sent it flying in the opposite direction. Natsu landed on the ground and turned to Lucy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a sigh of relief. "Poor Pyxis is too scared to come out again. Looks like we're on our own."

"Oh well. I'm sure we can find our way out eventually." Natsu said as they started walking away.

"What I don't get is how we could get lost when we followed the map that Erza gave us. I know we didn't take a wrong turn or anything." Lucy said as she looked at the map she had.

"Maybe they did this on purpose so we could get lost." Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

"Why would she do that!?" The blind exclaimed. 'Even if Mira-san was that desperate to get us together, I doubt she and Erza would make us get lost on purpose.'

"So where should we head? I mean I don't really care as long as you're here, but I would still like to get out of here." Natsu said nonchalantly as Lucy's whole face was red.

'Wh-wh-what did he just say!?' She mentally yelled as she ended up a few steps behind him from pausing.

"Hm? Why are you just standing there?" Natsu asked, looking back. "You cold or something?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"U-um...Yeah. Let me call Virgo so I get some clothes for us." She said as she pulled out the golden key. "Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Like before, a magic circle appeared and there was a poof. The two were confused when there was no pink-haired maid standing there. "Huh? Where is she?"

"Maybe you could call someone else?" Natsu suggested. Nodding her head, she pulled out another key.

"Open, gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Another circle, another poof and another nothing. "Okay! What the heck is going on!?" She pulled out two more keys. "Open, gate of the ram! Open, gate of the lion! Aries and Loke!" Two magic circles appeared and so did the poofs of smoke. Just as the two thought that they finally got one of the spirits they were shocked to see none there. Now Lucy was panting a little.

"Maybe you should stop. Even if they don't come you're still using up magic to open their gates." Natsu said with worry on his face and in his voice.

"Yeah, you're right. Let me try just one more time. I'm sure that he will come." Lucy said as she pulled out one more key.

"...Okay. But only one more time." Natsu said as he backed up to give her some space.

"Open, gate of the goat! Capricorn!" There was a circle, then a poof and, yet again, nothing. "What? Even Capricorn won't come out. What's going on?" As she was wondering what was happening, she started to feels dizzy and started to fall back. She was caught by a pair of arms and looked up to see Natsu worried face.

"Are you okay? You don't looks so good." He said looked really worried.

"Yeah. Just tired is all. Thanks for catching me." She said. 'Still...it's weird. I've opened more gates before and I haven't been this tired afterwards. Maybe it's because of what I've already done today.' She then felt her feet leave the ground and snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" She saw that she was being carried by Natsu. "N-N-Natsu!? What are you doing!?"

"Well you're tired, aren't you? This way you don't have to walk and you won't be cold anymore." He said, looking down at her with a smile, making her blush.

"Aren't I heavy though? You and Happy insist that I'm _so _heavy." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Nope! You're as light as a feather!" He said. She just closed her eyes with a smile on her face and leaned into his chest.

"Thanks." She said before falling asleep.

"Hm. She must have been really tired." Natsu said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"Where are they? It's getting late and I'm worried." Levy said as she waited on the beach with everyone else.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine." Gray said.

"I hope you're right." The blunette said.

"They should've been back by now. Natsu may be dumb enough to get them lost, but Lucy probably had the map." Erza said. She then saw something in the corner of her eye and saw that it was Mira with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." Mirajane said, smile still in place. Erza narrowed her eyes before widening them.

"You did something to the map, didn't you?" The scarlet haired mage said.

"Yup! I made it so that when they got the last flower the directions would change." She said with a giggle. They were all looking at her like she was crazy. "Don't worry. I also put a spell on the map so I can see what's going on." They all shook their heads with a sigh. 'Those two need an extra large push for them to get together.'

* * *

'Hm? This smells like...' Natsu stopped and put Lucy down. "Oi, Luce. Wake up. I think we're back at the beach." He said as he shook her.

"Hm~~Get out of my room, Natsu~~" She said, making him sweat-drop.

"Lucy, wake up! We're near the beach!" He said louder. She woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Really? If you're lying to me I swear I'm gonna hurt you." She said as she got up. The two walked further and saw some light. They ran to it and saw that they really were back at the beach.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up and gave her friend a hug.

"Levy-chan!" The blond hugged back.

"It's about time." Gray said, walking up to them. "You better not have done anything to her, flame-brain."

"Wha'd you say, stinkin' ice prick!? I wouldn't do anything to Lucy! I'm not a pervert like you!" He exclaimed back as the two smashed their foreheads together.

"You better have not done anything to her or so help me I'm gonna kick your ass!" Loke yelled.

"And where the hell were you!?" Natsu yelled back, still trading insults with Gray. The spirit just stayed quiet and slowly walked away.

"I'm glad to see you two safe." Erza said, walking between the two idio-...I mean boys.

"..." Lucy just started at her.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked, already knowing what the blond was thinking.

"Yes. Was it you or her?" Lucy asked.

"Her. I had no clue that she did that." Erza said calmly, getting a nod from Lucy.

"So who won anyways?" Lucy asked.

"That would be Wendy and Romeo." Erza said as the three girls walked back to everyone else who had set up tents on the beach.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy ran up and gave the blond a hug. "I'm glad you two are okay."

"Thanks Wendy. Congrats on getting the point with Romeo." Lucy said as she sat down next to her two blue-haired friends.

"Thank you."

"Oi, mina! What do you say we sing a little song since everyone is here?" Mira asked which got a positive answer. She pulled out an acoustic guitar, but was stopped by Lucy.

"I'll do it, Mira. I got a song in mind." She said as she took the guitar. 'Might as well not bother with her. There's nothing I can do about it.' She sat back down and looked at the rest of them. "If you know it you can just start singing to it. She started playing the instrument and started to sing.

(_Single (+) person(s). _**Everyone. **(Changing singer))

(Lucy)

_When our time is up_

_When our lives are done_

_Will we say we've had our fun_

(Levy)

_Will we make a mark,_

_This time_

_Will we always say we tried_

(Natsu)

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody Scream your heart out_

(Gray + Juvia)

_All the love I've met_

_I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now, I'm set_

(Romeo + Wendy)

_Will we make a mark,_

_this time_

_will we always say we tried_

(Gajeel)

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out_

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody Scream your heart out_

(Lucy)

_Standing on the rooftops_

**Wait until the bombs drop**

_This is all we got now_

**Scream until your heart stops**

_Never gonna regret_

**Watching every sunset**

_We'll Listen to your heartbeat_

**All the love that we found**

(Natsu)

_Standing on the rooftops_

**Wait until the bombs drop**

_This is all we got now_

**Scream until your heart stops**

_Never gonna regret_

**Watching every sunset**

_We'll Listen to your heartbeat_

**All the love that we found**

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your_

**Standing on the rooftops**

**Everybody scream your heart out**

**Standing on the rooftops**

**Everybody scream your heart out**

**Standing on the rooftops**

**Everybody scream your heart out**

**This is all we got now**

**Everybody Scream your**

"That was awesome!" Natsu yelled out as other agreeded with him.

"We all sounded really good together." Mirajane said.

"You guys really know how to have fun!" Sting said as the ones from other guilds agreed to that.

* * *

"It's so nice out." Lucy said as she stood on the shore and looked up at the star filled sky. She could hear the snoring from the others on the beach.

"Yeah. The stars look really pretty." The blond jumped a little and turned around to see Natsu walking up to her. "Hehe. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's fine. I just thought you were asleep with everyone else." Lucy said as she stood next to Natsu.

"Nope. So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just thinking is all." She said.

"About what?" She just giggled at this. "What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about when we were all singing. When I was little and my mother passed away, I didn't have the freedom to do so etching like that. Then I met you and I had the freedom to do anything I want. After awhile my father and I started to get a better relationship then...we were gone for seven years." She looked down and Natsu looked like he was going to say something. "But when I found out that he died you and Happy were there for me, so... Thank you." She said, looking at him with a smile, making him blush a little.

"Um...It's no problem. We're friends after all." He said back with his own smile.

"You know, when my mom was still alive, she would sometimes sing a song to me before putting me to bed." Lucy said, looking back at the stars.

"Really? How'd it go?" Lucy looked at him in mild shock.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Huh? Of course. You loved you mom a lot and if this is the song she sung to you then I want to hear it." He said sheepishly. She just gave a soft smile and started to him a little.

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

_Have you gone blind?_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings not your flaws_

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be queen again_

_You don't get what all this is about_

_You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

_You've got that young blood, set it free_

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be_ _queen again_

_There's method in my madness_

_There's no logic in your sadness_

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

_Take it from me_

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be queen_

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be queen again_

"You're a really great singer." Natsu said as he turned to her. He saw that she had tears streaming down her face, her eyes were closed and her head us still facing the sky. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry for crying." She said as she hugged him back. The two stayed like this for awhile before separating.

"Hey...Maybe...Maybe you can teach me that song, if you don't mind." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head and looking away with a blush.

"Huh? Why would you want to learn it?" Lucy asked.

"Well...Since it's important to you, I thought...If I can learn the song then I could sing it to you." He said, thanking that it was night time so she didn't see his red face.

"Okay. I'll teach you the song as a grift for getting us out of the forest, but in return you have to sing me the song when I do something for you." Lucy said with a smile. "Deal?"

"Yeah! It'll be my gift to you when the time comes!" He said.

"Great. Now I think we should get some sleep. You and the other boys still owe us for the bet we had in the volleyball game." She said as she walked back.

'Damn! She remembered!' Natsu thought as he sulked back to the others.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Song: Rooftops**

**Artist: Lostprophets**

**Song: King**

**Artist: Lauren Aquilina**

**Regular Competition**

**Lucy - 2**

**Romeo - 2**

**Natsu - 1**

**Levy - 1**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - 2**

**Gajeel - 1**

**Wendy - 3**

**Lucy vs Mira Competition**

**Lucy - 2**

**Mira - 2**

**I missed the damn carnival! I'm so mad! BUWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay I'm better! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the song that everyone sang I wasn't sure which one to use, so I went with that one. On to the song Lucy sang. I heard it in an amv and I cried at the end. I figured this song was a good match for her. I just switched 'King' for 'queen' to make more sense. Ya know, since Layla would be singing to her daughter and not her (non-existent) son. Well that's all I have to say. Until tomorrow, sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

***runs in room like a madman* G-g-gomen...*pant pant*...I meant t-to...*Chugs down gallon of water*...Phew! Anyways. I meant it out this chapter up at midnight or so, but I needed up falling asleep and whenever I wake up it's usually around noon or so. (I'm a lazy bum, so what?) There's also the fact that when I woke up the power was off and my mom need to pay it. Now please enjoy the next chapter and day two of NaLu week. *waves with a smile***

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

**Chapter 13: **Free time!

"Try and keep a lower pitch."

"Huh? Like this?"

"Yeah! Great!"

"Wow. Those two are really getting along today." Levy said as she watched Lucy and Natsu sitting under an umbrella and on towel.

"Man, this sucks. She's the only girl from her volleyball team that would actually use the dare they had to her advantage and she's busy being all lovey-dovey with the idiot." Gray said, looking a little mad and let down. "I was really looking forward to seeing him doing embarrassing stuff." Levy just sweat-dropped. "But I am wondering what's with those two. They usually do get along, but not this much."

"Gray." The two froze as they felt a dark aura behind them. They slowly turned around to see Mirajane standing there with a sweat smile. They both started to sweat.

"Y-y-yeah, M-M-Mira...?"

"Please don't complain about it or you might jinx it." She said, the dark aura growing stronger.

"H-hai!" Gray yelled before running away.

"What the-!? Don't leave me alone with her, Gray!" Levy yelled as she ran after him.

"Why are they acting so strange?" Mirajane wondered with question-marks around her head.

* * *

"I think you got the hang of it. You at least got the lyrics down." Lucy said as Natsu smiled at the praise. She then sat back with her arms supporting her. "Man, this whole competition is getting tiresome. We all have three or less points, there are eight of us and we have to get five points. This is still gonna take awhile." She said with a sigh.

"Oi, at least we have the rest if the week off. Now let's go have some fun!" Natsu said as he jumped up.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Lucy said as she stood up. She then looked at him with a smirk. "Now that I remember, you, Loke, Sting and Romeo have to do what me, Wendy, Aries and Yukino say for the rest of the week." Natsu started sweating like crazy.

"C-c-can't we just f-forget about th-that...?"

"Nope. Now I think you should start by going to get Levy-chan and then getting us something cold to drink." The blond said as Natsu sighed. "Also, you have to do that in three minutes or else I'll make you do something worse. Now, go." Natsu started running around the beach to try and find their blue haired friend.

* * *

"Natsu! More drink!" Levy said as Natsu ran up with a bottle of soda.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he poured the drink in her cup.

"Oh, Sring. Could you go get some snacks, please." Lucy said as she drank from her own cup.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he ran to the small shack that was there. On the beach a bunch of people were laughing seeing three guys waiting on the two girls that were sitting on lounge chairs.

"It's hot. Loke!" The spirit came up next to Levy. "Fan us." Doing as hew as told, the lion spirit started to fan the two of them as the others were laughing.

"How did they get Sting and Loke to serve them too?" Evergreen asked.

"Aries and Yukino told them that they had to serve those two since they are too nice to do something like that." Freed said.

"Lucy." The blond looked up to see Erza looking down at the two. "I know it is fun to boss them around, but you were only aloud to use Natsu like this."

"Aw man. And here I got Sting to bring you a cheesecake and soufflé. I guess I'll just get him to take it back." Lucy said as the blond man walked up to them.

"Well I can't complain if your are using this power right." Erza said as she magically pulled another chair out and had sunglasses on. "Sting! Where's my cake!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SHORT, SUCKED AND REALLY DIDN'T INVOLVE NALU, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER OUT TO YOU! *cries like crazy* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER AND LONGER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAYONARA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here is the next chapter. Man, making one chapter a day is really tiring. Well like I said on the last chapter I made this better (I hope) and longer. Now please enjoy this America endured hallucination chapter.**

**Disclaimer: HI!**

**Chapter 14: **Confused

'That idiot! After doing that he decides to avoid me! I'll wring his neck!...Maybe I should see a professional.' Lucy thought as she walked towards the guild.

"Oi, Lucy!" The blond turned around to see Gray jog up to her, shockingly enough in clothes.

"Oi, Gray." She said back as the ice-make mage caught up.

"Today is weird. The sky is dark, even though it's summer." Gray said out of nowhere.

"I know. I thought it would sunny. Maybe we could get Juvia to get rid of the clouds." Lucy said.

"So what'cha thinking about? You looked ready to beat something as hard as Erza does." Gray said as they continued walking.

"Oh. Well, you see..."

_Flashback_

_"Okay, Natsu. Since we have one minute before you're free from being my servent, I have one last demand." Lucy said as she and Natsu looked out at the ocean from the room they, and some of the others, shared. "I want you to kiss me." Natsu turned his head quickly towards her in shock. "Hahahaha! You're face!" She yelled as she continued laughing._

_"Wh-what!?" That's when they heard the clock give a small ding, saying that it was now midnight._

_"I was just kidding." Lucy said after calling down a little bit. "But damn. I wasted a demand. I should have-" She was stopped when she felt a pair of lips connect with her cheek for a moment before leaving. She went wide eyed and looked at Natsu. "It's past midnight, you didn't have to do it..." She said with a small blush._

_"But that's why I did it." Natsu said, making her blush grow. "Now let's get some sleep." He said before going to his own little bed._

_Flashback End_

"And the jackass as been avoiding me since then." Lucy said as she finished. She turned and saw Gray with wide eyes.

"Wait...wasn't that three days ago?" Gray asked as they got to the guild.

"Exactly! He's been avoiding me that long!" She exclaimed. When they got inside the guild they were shocked to see ribbons all over it. "What's going on?"

"Oh good. You two are finally here." Mirajane said as she walked up to them. "This is the next round." She said as she walked to the stage with the other two right behind her. "Now can I have everyone's attention please!" All eyes were on the ten people not he stage.

"Psst. Natsu. Oi, Natsu!" Lucy whispered to the person next to her. Natsu just looked like he didn't hear and looked forwards. "I know you here me dumbass."

"For this round the victims-" Everyone gave her a shocked look. "I mean the competitors will first have to pair up, but they can decide who they want."

"Now let's go in order." Erza said as she started at the end where Lucy was. "Now who do you want as your partner?" She asked with a clipboard in hand. 'She'll probably choose either Levy or Wendy.'

"Natsu Dragneel!" She declared. Now everyone gave her a surprised look.

"Very well." Erza then went on to ask the others.

"Now you can't escape me." She said looking at a sweating Natsu. "Oi, is something wrong?"

"N-no! Why would there be anything wrong!?" Natsu answered back. Lucy was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"So the teams are Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and lastly, Romeo and Wendy." Mirajane said with a big smile on her face. On the inside she was squealing like crazy. "So this round is going to be special. The first pair to win gets two points, the second pair gets one point and the last two get no points."

'So we can get a lead.' They all thought.

"This round the teams have to find a ribbon depending on the color they are assigned and then have to ring the bell with their names on it." She said as Erza put four big bells onto the pillars.

* * *

****

"Oi, Happy. Can I talk to you for a second?" Lucy said, looking at the small, blue cat.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready with Natsu?" He asked.

"Mira-san gave us a few minutes before we start." The blond said.

"Oh. Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Happy said as he happily munched on a fish.

"Well...Has Natsu said anything strange to you lately?" Lucy asked as she took a seat.

"Hm~~~ Yeah. Sometimes he says that his chest hurts randomly. He's also been more quiet." The exceed said.

"I wonder what it could be...?"

"Maybe it's because of the girl he likes." Happy said, getting the blond's attention. "He said that his relation with her as progressed, just not using that word."

"Do you know who it is?" Lucy asked, suddenly feeling a pang in her chest, but she just ignored it.

"No. But he keeps saying how great she is and how pretty she is." Lucy felt some anger suddenly grow in her, but also sadness.

"Okay! Times up!" Mirajane said from the stage.

"Thanks, Happy. I'll get you a fish after this." Lucy said as she walked towards the bell she was assigned.

"Okay, let's start! The color you have to look for is on top of your bell, but the ribbon has to have both names in them! Now, ready! Set! Go!" The teams started going through the ribbons with the whole guild watching them from the moved tables.

* * *

****

"So, Natsu. Happy tells me that you like some girl." Lucy said as she looked at another ribbon.

"Um...Yeah." He said after a few seconds of being quiet.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Is she smart?"

"Yeah."

"Is she strong?"

"Yeah. She's really strong." He said as he picked up another ribbon. Lucy stopped for a moment before going back to looking.

"Does she like you back?" She asked with some sadness in her voice.

"I don't know. Whenever I build up the nerve to ask her out I always ended up saying something stupid or just plain chicken out." He said with a sigh.

"...Well...I hope when you ask her out she turns out to be a great person." Lucy said with a sad smile on her face.

"Well I already know that she's a great person." Natsu said, making Lucy sadder. Sher quickly replaced it though.

"Well if she ever does anything to hurt you, you can just tell me. I'll set her straight." Lucy said with a more cherry voice. She heard Natsu try not to laugh.

"That would be funny to see." He said, getting a questioning look. "Damn! I can't find one with out names on them!" He exclaimed as he sat back on his hands.

"Hm...There has to be something to help us find it." She then looked at the other teams and saw that they were also still looking. She then looked around the guild and noticed something. "Oi, Natsu. Can you help me with something?" She asked as she stood up.

"Huh? Like what?" He said, also getting up.

"Can you lift me up for a moment?" She got a questioning look, but Natsu still went over and picked her up. He put her on top of his shoulders and after a few seconds he felt her legs were gone. He looked up to see that she was climbing the bell that was designated to them.

"What is she doing?" The whol guild and the other teams looked at the blond like she was crazy. When she reached the top she got the colored item from the top and they all saw that it was a ribbon. "She found it! Nice going, Luce!" Natsu yelled as the others were shocked at this. Soon, the other teams got up and went towards their bells to do the same.

"Now all I need to do is get down and ring the bell." Lucy said to herself as she started to go down. There was a loud clap of thunder and she lost her balance. She went wide eyed as she started to fall from the huge bell. "Kyaaaaa!" As she headed for the floor she could hear some of the guild members yelling something. As she thought she would hit the ground she was shocked to feel herself fall onto something hard, yet soft. She opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Natsu.

"You okay, Luce? Are you hurt?" Natsu asked from under her. She quickly got off and apologized. "There's nothing to he sorry about. Now what do you say we win this round?" He asked as they both stood up.

"Uh...Yeah...Sure." The two walked up to the bell and grabbed the rope. The both swung it and a loud chime came out of it. That's when they heard a second ring and turned to see Gray and Juvia with victorious smiles on their faces.

"We have our winners!" Mirajane said. Just as the others were about to start cheering, all the lights went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Okay, so I know it might have seemed like an odd chapter, but I'm running out of ideas here people! I'm so sorry for that. I hope you still enjoyed it though. Until tomarrow, sayonara mina-san!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are great. The only reason why I can even make a chapter for seven days in a row is because of you guys reviewing, favoriting and following. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, by the way, this chapter is going to take a _slight _turn for the way it's been written so far. Only for a little though.**

**Disclamier: Mashina Hiro-sensei-sama-senpai-san-dono is a great person for making Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 15: **Revenge

_Last time on Competition..._

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

Now...

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I found the lights." The lights suddenly went back on. "Looks like someone just turned them off." Mirajane said.

"Kya! What the heck is that?!" They all looked at what the random girl was yelling about and saw Gajeel hanging from the bell he and Levy were assigned to by his underwear.

"Damn. Those must be some strong underwear." Someone said out of nowhere as they tried to get him down.

"Who the heck could do something like this, especially to Gajeel of all people?" Erza asked. She then looked around and saw people missing. "We're are missing some people here."

"Well some people stayed home from the odd whether." Levy said. "But I do feel like we're missing someone..."

"Gray-sama is gone!" Juvia suddenly yelled.

"I think he went to the bathroom after Mira-san turned the light back on." Wendy said. That's when they heard another scream and ran to see what it was. When they got there they were shocked to see Gray with his body stuck in the toilet and spirals in his eyes.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia got to the front and helped him out. She suddenly got a dark aura around her. "Juvia will kill whoever did this." She said, making them all shiver.

"O-ochitsuke, Juvia..." Lucy said, slowly walking up to the other female. The other guild members were telling her not to, but she just ignored them. Juvia slowly turned to her and Lucy let out a small squeak in return. "I-I-I-it's not like he's d-d-d-dead or anything-g..." After a few seconds the dark aura about the water mage vanished. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But it is troubling. Not only was Gajeel caught, but also Gray. Those two wouldn't be taken out so easily. Whoever is doing this knows about us and when to catch us." Erza said. "I want everyone back to the main hall right now! Whoever was here before that isn't there in five minutes will be a suspect and hunted down!" Hearing this, they all rushed out and down to where this all started.

* * *

"Gajeel and Gray are done. Next on the list is..." Some person said. The person was covered by the darkness of a shadow so we can't tell who the hell they are. "I'll definetly get them back for that." The creep said from his creeper corner.

Man, this person is really dumb if he's going after the whole guild. Doesn't he know he would have to go against Erza? Seriously, this person is crazy.

"Oi!" The person yelled, thinking any of us actually give a damn about them. "You're so mean." The person said with a dark cloud over him.

What a loser.

* * *

"So who do you think it could be?" Lucy asked, looking at her scarlet haired friend.

"It has to be someone we know. Warren." She turned to to the man. "Try and see what everyone is thinking. If you find someone thinking of a way to get one of us then tell me. Got it?"

"Right." He put his fingers to his head and started listening to the different voices. After a few minutes he put his hand down. "There was nothing bad in their heads. Well, if you don't count perverted things, that is." Some people turned there heads with red on their faces.

"Well the person has to be somewhere in the guild or around it. Let's all split into groups and search. If you find anything tell the rest of us." Erza said as everyone got into small groups.

* * *

"This is scary..." Wendy said as she hugged Lucy's side, who in return held onto the little girl. Levy was holding onto Lucy's other sleeve and was shivering.

"Don't worry girls. We're here to protect you." Loke said as he, Natsu and Romeo walked ahead of them. That's when there was a loud clap of thunder, scaring the girls, and the power went out again. "Damn. I guess it's really out this time." The three boys in from decided to get closer to the girls and lit up the hallway. Loke used his ring and the other two used their fires.

"I wonder who could be behind this." Levy said.

"I don't know, but when I find them I'm gonna kick their ass." Natsu said as his fire grew.

"Oi, Natsu! Turn the flames down before you burn the whole guild down." Lucy said.

"Sorry."

"Maybe it's more of Mira-san's doing." Wendy said, shivering in fright.

"I don't think she's that desperate. Besides, why would she take out both Gajeel and Gray?" Lucy said.

"True."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked as she walked with her siblings and the Raijinshū.

"Yeah. Maybe someone's talking about me." The barmaid said.

"I'll scold them for talking about someone behind their back after we find out who is doing this." Freed said.

"There's no need for that." Mira said. As they walked past another corner.

"Mira-nee, is this your doing again? Are you trying to get more people together?" Lisanna whispered to her sister.

"Not this time. I really don't know who's doing this." Mirajane answered back.

"You know, it's really convenient that Ever can make light with her wings." Bixlow suddenly said. True to was he said, Evergreen had her wings out and they were glowing.

"I don't get why Freed can't just out up a spell to make light." She said in irritation.

"Because I need to be ready when we find the culprit." The green-haired man said.

"Whatever. As long as Elfman stays quiet, I guess it's a fair deal." She said. Said take-over mage had a seal over his lips as he tried to talk, but couldn't.

* * *

"Man this sucks! Where the hell could they be!?" Natsu yelled out in frustration as he opened yet another empty room.

"Wait. Can't you and Wendy use your noses and tell if there's anyone with a scent that's different from what you know?" Lucy asked. They all just turned their head with a question-mark above them. She just sighed and out it in simpler terms. "You and Wendy sniff sniff the air. You sniff unfamiliar smell. Unfamiliar smell had person." She said like she was talking to a little kid.

"Great idea!" Levy exclaimed.

"But you didn't have to say it like you're talking to little kids." Natsu said.

'But the IQ's are the same...' The blond thought.

"I got a scent! I don't really recognize it." Wendy said.

"Same here!" Natsu said, facing the opposite direction.

"Okay. I think we should split up and go after both of them." Lucy said, getting a nod.

"Great idea. I'll go with Lucy to keep her safe." Loke said, sliding over and putting and arm about the blond.

"Why don't you go with Wendy, Levy and Romeo? I'll keep Luce safe." Natsu said as he threw the arm back at it's owner. He then grabbed Lucy by her wrist and started to walk away.

Loke let out a whistle at seeing the two leave. "Man, talk about jealous." He then turned to the others. "Well, let's get going."

* * *

"Natsu, you can let to of my arm now. I can walk on my own." Lucy said as she pulled the hand away. The two just continued to walk in silence. "Oi, Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

'Should I ask him who she is? No. That's getting too personal.' Lucy thought as she shook her head. "Your dad left when you were young, right?" She mentally slapped herself. 'So much for not being personal!'

"...Yeah."

'Well I already started. Can't back down now.' She thought with a sigh. "You must really miss him, huh?" She saw him nod his head. "So...Have you...Ya know, thought of going around the world or something to look for him?" Natsu suddenly stopped and so did she. 'Oh man! Is he mad at me now!? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' He turned around to face her and she was shocked to see him smiling.

"Why would I do that when you and everyone else are here at the guild." She started at him in shock. After a few seconds, she got a soft expression and started to giggle. It then turned into full blown laughter. "What?"

"No. It's nothing." She said as she calm down. "I'm just glad that you care about us so much." She said, giving him a smile of her own. Natsu quickly turned around to hid the redness on his face.

"Of course I care about you guys. Even those jackasses Gray and Gajeel. Just don't tell them I said that." He said.

"My lips are sealed." They continued walking for a few minutes before Lucy started talking again. "Hey, Natsu." He gave an indication that he was listening. "Can you promise me something?"

"Huh? Sure. What is it?" He asked as he slowed his pace to match hers.

"Well...If you ever _do _decide to go look for your dad, can you promise me...promise me that you'll take me with you!" She said, looking him in the eye. "I want to be there to help you and see how happy you are when you find him!" For his part, Natsu just started at her in shock for a few seconds before grinning like an idiot.

"Sure thing! It'll be way more fun with you there with me!" He said. They both smiled at each other until they heard a sound. They quickly turned towards it and Lucy got one of her keys out.

"Get away from her!" They saw someone jump at them, but Natsu just knocked him out in one punch.

"Wow. For someone who took out Gray and Gajeel, he's kinda weak." Lucy said as Natsu kicked his head lightly to see if he would get up. "I guess we should take him back to the others." That's when all the light went back on.

* * *

"Who is he?" Everyone asked as Natsu dumped the guy onto the floor of the guild.

"You don't recognize me!?" He yelled, like the crazy person is he.

"Wait...Drumroll guy!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I have a damn name ya know!" He yelled like if anyone actually cared about what it was. "Oi, did you gust hear that!?" He asked out loud, trying to seem like he wasn't so crazy, which he was. "There's that voice again."

"You think he's crazy?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"I'm not crazy!" He yelled out like a crazy maniac in an asylum. You know, that place he's most likely going to. "Wait, what!?"

"Maybe we should put him in an asylum. He seems too crazy." Levy whispered back.

"But I'm not crazy! There's a voice talking!" He said. Of course none of them believed this crazy lunatic for a second, because come on he just seems crazy. I mean who would even _think _of going against these crazy strong people. What a dumbass. "Oi!"

Well nothing else exciting happens for the rest of the scene. The guy got his ass kicked and now has to crap from fifty new holes in his body and was put in an asylum. Hey, didn't I say he would go there? Damn I'm awesome. Well let's just cut to the next scene. See you guys at the end of the chapter. Maybe.

* * *

"So now that that's out of the way. Let's get back to the competition. Since Natsu and Lucy were the first ones to ring the bell they get two points with Gray and Juvia getting one point." Mirajane said as the points were added.

"Alright! We got more points!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so happy, Natsu. The next challange is going to be a fun one that you guys will hate." Erza said with a sinister smirk, making all of them shiver. "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Yup, she's just as crazy.' They all thought.

"So what is the next challange?" Levy asked, looking at Mira.

"It's a game of truth or dare." She smiled sweetly. Now all who were competing felt like they wanted to die on the spot.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Lucy - 3**

**Romeo - 2**

**Natsu - 2**

**Levy - 1**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - 2**

**Gajeel - 1**

**Wendy - 3**

**Lucy - 2**

**Mira - 2**

**I'd like to start by saying that I'm sorry if people seem overly ooc in this. Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it just seemed like a weird chapter, but oh man it was fun to be mean to the drumroll guy. You guys should try it. Now this part's gonna be fun. You, the readers get to choose the truths, dares, who gives them and gets them. Just remember, has to be T-rated. Now I'm counting on you people to give me some good stuff, ya got that. But also remember that I might not use all of them. I'll give credit to the ones who send them. This is kinda a cheap way of me getting out of making a real FT truth or dare fic. Phew, that was a lot. Now until tomarrow, sayonara and have a great 4th of July! Enjoy the fireworks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**First things first. A special thank you to CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl for being the only one who gave a dare. I also thank the rest of you for the regular reviews. Now onto something totally awesome. Ahem. A NEW F***ING OPENING AND ENDING! AHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T THINK THEY COULD GET BETTER FROM MASAYUME CHASING, BUT THIS NEW OPENING IS SO DAMN AWESOME! NOW PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF THIS AWESOME (not really) FANFIC OF THIS AWESOME ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter 16**: Talkative truths and deadly dares

"Hm~~~ I really don't want to go to the guild today." Lucy said as she opened her eyes. "Just thinking about what I'm going to have to go through is scary."

"Mmm~~~ That smells really good, Lucy." The blond went wide eyed and looked over her bed to see Natsu laying on the floor.

"What are you doing in here!?" She yelled as she threw her pillow on his head. He woke up and looked at her with a greeting. "What do you want? Can't I just get one morning to myself?"

"Nope. Anyways, I came to pick you up and talk to you about something." Natsu said as he left he room. "I'll be waiting out here, so hurry up and get ready." He said before closing the door.

"Hmph. What gives him the right to tell me what to do." She said as she got up and headed for her bathroom.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu walked down the road. "And where's Happy?"

"He went ahead to try and give Carla a fish." He got a nod and continued. "I wanted to see if you wanted to make an alliance for this round." Lucy just gave him a confused look. "Like we don't dare each other and if we do then nothing to harsh. Or if you want to team up against someone then I'll help and vice versa."

"Wow. That actually sounds like a great idea. Sure, let's make an alliance." She said as they shook hands.

"Great. Now I say we go after Gray first." Natsu said with a dark look on his face.

"K-kowai..." She muttered under her breath. "Sure. I got the best thing, but you have to go along with it too, got it?" He nodded his head.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here we can start." Mirajane said as they all sat around a table. "The rules are simple. If one of you decides not to do a dare or tell the truth then you're disqualified. This also applies if something happens to you while you are doing the dare. Now we can start. Just remember that there are children here." She said, getting a nod from them. "We'll start with Lucy since she's the one who got the ribbon first in the last challange."

"Alright. Gray, truth or dare?" All eyes were on him now.

"Dare." He said with his arms crossed.

"Okay. I dare you to act like Juvia for an hour." She said with a smirk. Gray started to sweat and they were all laughing.

"Wh-what do you mean by that!?" He asked fearing the answer.

"Just do what she usually does to you, but to her instead." Lucy said, giving Juvia a small wink. 'I hope this gets me on her good side and she does to think I'm still after him.'

"That also means no stripping." Mira said.

"Wait...so you want him to act like Edolas Gray?" Happy asked.

"Oh yeah, great example, Happy!" Lucy said while Gray glared at the cat.

"Fine. I-..." He let out a sigh. "Gray guesses he doesn't have a choice." He then turned to Juvia, who was sitting next to him, and did the most unexpected thing. "Juvia-sama~~~!" He wrapped his arms around her, making her blush. After letting go, or being cut in half by Erza, he took his turn.

"Natsu...-san..." He face-palmed from havering to use an honorific with the one person he couldn't stand. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I ain't afraid of you!"

"Then Gray dares Natsu-san to kiss the girl he likes." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu's face went red while the others laughed at him. 'There's noway flame-brain is gonna do it.'

'He's out of here.' The rest thought as he stood up and walked towards Lucy. 'Wait...what!?'

"Natsu?" She was shocked when he leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Natsu removed his lips, ran to his seat and slammed his head on the table. They were all in shock by this while Mirajane was going crazy on the inside.

"Juvia! Truth or dare!" Natsu yelled out, scaring most of them.

"D-dare..."

"I dare you to act like the damn stripper!" He yelled, pointing to Gray. "For an hour!"

"H-hai!" She then turned to one of her fellow blunette while Natsu looked like he was sulking, Lucy looked to be in shock and the others just trying to keep away from Natsu. "Levy-sa-...Levy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

'Wow. I'm impressed. No one has chosen truth yet. Heh, I guess none of them want to be a coward.' Erza thought as she thought of ways to hurt people while eating cake.

"I dare you to burn all the books you have with you." Juvia said like if it was part of a normal conversation and not something that could embarrass them for the rest of their lives.

"Never!" Levy quickly ran to a seat, jumped over it and they all looked to see stack of books with her in the middle.

'Wow...' Was what they all thought.

"Well Levy is out now, so we'll just go with Gajeel." Mirajane said.

"Sure. Oi, squirt, truth or dare?" He asked, looking at Wendy.

"Um...Truth." She said. Gajeel just clicked his tounge.

"Do you like that gaki next to you?" He asked, making the two younger ones blush. Wendy just nodded her head and looked down.

"Romeo-kun, truth or dare?" Wendy asked, not looking at the boy.

"Um...Dare..."

"I dare you to..." She paused for a moment.

'She can't think of something _that _bad.' They all thought.

"I dare you to...take Erza-san's cake." She said, making Romeo go pale.

'So she really can think of something bad.'

"I'm out." Romeo said as he got up and walked out.

"Get off of me!" They am turned to see Juvia attached to Gray.

"I can't be mean to Gray-sama~~!" Juvia yelled out with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Somebody help me!" Gray yelled.

"Both Juvia and Gray are disqualified for braking the rules of their dares." Mirajane said. Gray tumbled out of his seat and ran to the door with Juvia right behind him. (1) "so now we just have Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy. It's Lucy's turn."

"Gajeel, truth or dare?" She asked after getting over her shock.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Laxus a lap dance." They all turned to see the other blond looking at them with a glare.

"Damn. I'm out." Gajeel said as he got up and walked away.

"Well I didn't expect a dare like that." Mira said.

"I knew he wouldn't do it." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Okay. Natsu your turn."

"Wendy, truth or dare?" The pinkette asked, finally able to look up.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go hug Romeo." Wendy got some pink on her cheeks, went over to Romeo and wrapped her arms around him. She let to and went back to the table. Everyone else gave him a weird look. "I can't be that mean to her, she's just a kid!" He yelled out.

"Lucy-san, truth or dare?" Wendy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Natsu-san." She said with a smile.

'I should have been mean!' Natsu yelled. He then looked to see Lucy get up. 'Well I guess it isn't so bad.'

"I'm out." She said as she walked towards the doors and walked out, shocking them all, especially Natsu.

"Oh dear." Mirajane said. 'That stinkin' blondie! Why does she have to he so difficult!' She turned to Natsu and saw that he was wide eyed and silent. "Well there we go, our two winners." Everyone looked at her confused. "I forgot to mention it, but like last time, we can have two winners. Just that they each get one point form this." The scores under Natsu and Wendy's names got one more tally. "Well that's all. I'll tell you about the next challange tomorrow." They all nodded and walked away to do their own things. She turned back to Natsu to see him looking really sad. 'Poor guy.'

* * *

'Why did she have to give me a dare like that!?' Lucy mentally yelled as she laid on her bed. 'I couldn't do it, especially after how he kissed me. Gray said the person he likes, but it couldn't have been me...right? He probably did it to just get the dare over with.' There was a knock on the door.

"Lucy, open up!"

'If I would have done it then I don't think I could myself back from telling him how I feel.' She thought, not wrong the knocks.

"Lu-chan, open the door!"

'Wait...when did I...' That's when the door slammed open to show Levy, Mirajane, Wendy and Erza standing there.

"We have some things to discuss." Erza said as Lucy looked like she was about to pee her pants.

'I'm dead!'

**_END CHAPTER_**

(1) - I know their relationship seems to have done a 180 since a couple of chaps ago, but just bare with it for awhile.

**Lucy - 3**

**Romeo - 2**

**Natsu - 3**

**Levy - 1**

**Juvia - 1**

**Gray - 2**

**Gajeel - 1**

**Wendy - 4**

**PLEASE DON'T WANT TO HURT ME! I wanted to make more, but I really couldn't think of something good, so it ended up being like this. I know that I suck at this, but I still hope you enjoyed. To make it up to you guys, I'll make an actual truth or dare fanfic in the near future where I can really do this without having to worry about time or anything like that. On to something else. I like how with Masayume Chasing they have it all energetic for dancing then they switch it with Strike Back and get you energetic for a fight. That's all I have to say. Now I hope you continue to read the rest of this fic and continue to watch/read Fairy Tail. Until tomarrow, sayonara, mina-san!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kon'nichiwa, mina-san. Waz up? A new chapter is waz up. Now I would like to say that the lucky pied piper will ****_not _****be in this fanfic, sorry. Now what do you say we start this cuz no one gives a damn about what I say anymore! Let's gooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope. Still don't own it.**

**Chapter 17: **Bright

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Lucy yelled as she hid behind her pillow.

"We're not gonna kill you." Mirajane said.

"What would give you the impression that we would?" Erza asked.

"That fact you barged in here wearing that!" The blond yelled, pointing to the red-head.

"What? It's just my Purgatory Armor." She said as she requiped into her usual attire. "Now we've come to talk to you about why you left the guild."

'Really kami!? Why is it always me!?' Lucy mentally screamed. "What is there to talk about?"

"Oh really now?" Both Erza and Mirajane said with dark aura around them. The two blunettes that were there just sneaked towards Lucy's desk and got her papers.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked, looking at Natsu who had his head on one of the tables.

"He's sad that Lucy wouldn't kiss him for a dare Wendy gave her." Happy said, eating a fish. "After hearing the dare she just got up and walked out of the guild."

"Well that's odd. I thought she would at least do it to get it out of the way. I mean that's what flame-brain did with my dare." Gray said. He then got up with a sigh and walked over to Natsu. He sat next to him and patted him on the back. "It's okay, dude. Don't take it personally. I don't think she would have kissed anyone. Be happy you even got that first one in."

"Shut up, Gray." Natsu said, not lifting his head.

'Wow, not even name calling. He really is down in the dumps.' Gray thought. "Well I guess you can't really blame her. You did steal her first kiss with my dare." Natsu stiffened then lifted his head. He looked at Gray with a dark aura around him and a dark look on his face. (Think about when Juvia fought Meredy)

"What did you just say?" Gray started to freak out a little. So swallowing his saliva he answered.

"I said you stole her first kiss..." Natsu jumped up, scaring all of them with the loud noise.

"That's it!" He then turned to Gray, grabbed his hands and started shaking them like crazy. "Thanks, ice prick! I owe you one!" He yelled before running out of the guild.

"Um...Yeah...?"

* * *

"So why did you walk out? Not wanting to do the dare is one thing, but that was just rude." Erza asked.

"Well...Because...I couldn't really looked at Natsu at the time." Lucy said as she hugged her pillow.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Wendy repeated as she bowed.

"No, no. It's fine. You don't need to be sorry." Lucy said with a sweat-drop.

"What do you mean you couldn't look at him?" Levy asked.

"I don't really know. I...Happy told me that Natsu talks about this girl that he likes and I felt that I shouldn't kiss him if he already has someone he likes." She said, pulling the pillow closer.

'This girl...What are we going to do with her?' The two older women thought with a sigh.

"There's also the little tid bit that he took my-"

"Lucy! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your first kiss!" They all were startled when they heard Natsu yell that out. They all went to the window and saw him standing there. "Lucy! I'm really sorry!"

"Natsu, shut up! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" Lucy whisper-yelled, with a blush.

"I'm _really _sorry, Luce! I didn't know!" Natsu yelled, not hearing her.

"Yeah, okay! Just shut up and come inside already! And use the door!" She again, whisper-yelled. He actually heared this and quickly went to the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu exclaimed, repeatedly bowing.

"Is this some kind of dragon slayer thing?" Levy whispered to Lucy.

"I don't know? Maybe we should try it with Gajeel." The blond whispered back. She then turned back to the pinkette who was still on the ground. "Why are you apologizing? Please stop." Natsu looked up then sat down on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I took your first kiss. That ice-princess told me so I ran over here to apologize to you. Now I know why you didn't want to kiss more for Wendy's dare." He said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Well...Actually...I..." She looked down at her pillow while the girl looked at each other and nodded. They got up and left the room, causing Lucy to panic. 'Where the hell are they going!?'

'Good luck, Lucy!' They all mentally thought as they closed the door.

"Huh? Why'd they leave?" Natsu asked as he also got up, but just decided to sit on one of the chairs.

"Because they're demons." Lucy muttered.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, anyways. I now understand why you left, so you can kick me." He said, crossing his arms and looking ready for impact.

"I'm not going to kick you, dummy. The reason why I didn't kiss you isn't because of that. That would have been my second kiss, so I wouldn't be mad about it." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Then why were you mad?" Natsu asked, completely confused.

"I wasn't mad."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just cuz, okay?"

"No. Not okay. I wanna know!"

"Why should I tell you!? You wouldn't understand anyways!" Lucy yelled as she threw her pillow at Natsu. It hit him in the face and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Then explain it to me so I understand." He said as he got up and rubbed his nose. Lucy just stayed quiet and didn't make a sound. "Oi, Luce. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just don't want us to be in bad terms." Lucy went wide eyed and looked at him to see him with a sad look on his face.

'Damn him to the lowest pits of hell for that look.' She thought with a sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you." He got back up and listened intently. "It's because I knew you kissed me first just to get the dare over with, so I didn't want to kiss you if you already like some other girl." She continued to look down and felt like shrinking into herself when Natsu didn't say anything.

"What a re you talking about? Gray's dare was to kiss the girl I like and I did." The blond shot her head up and looked at him like he just solved a major problem.

"What? But he meant the girl you like like, not as a friend." She said with a critical look.

"I know. Like I said, I did kiss the girl I like like." He said, giving her a weird look.

"B-but you said that the girl you liked was pretty."

"You are."

"And smart."

"You're one of the smartest people I know."

"And you said she was strong." Lucy said, finishing the list from their earlier discussion.

"Yeah. You're really strong. You mean you haven't figured out I like you?" He asked, looking surprised.

"No! How the heck was I suppose to know! You never gave any signs to show that you did!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I told you that whenever I tried to ask you out I would end up saying something stupid or just walk away! Didn't you ever see me just randomly blurt out something or walk right past you without giving a greeting!?" Natsu asked, just as loud.

"You say random stuff a lot and not giving a greeting isn't unusual! Urg! This is so frustrating! I was getting worked up about nothing!" She said as she pulled her hair.

"Wait...What? Why were you getting worked up?" Natsu asked, confused now.

"Because I like you and I thought you liked someone else!" Lucy quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said. Both her and Natsu were wide eyed.

"Wait..._You _like _me_? Since when?" Natsu asked, still in shock.

"I don't know. I just know that whenever I was around you I was always happy and had this warm feeling in my chest. And when you looked down I couldn't stand seeing you like that." Lucy said with a soft smile. "Whenever I was having a bad day you would always brighten it up and that always mad me so happy I could jump for joy."

"Really? That's the same thing with me. When you said to make you the promise to take you with me if I ever went to find Igneel I was so happy you would want to come with me that I almost lost control of my fire." Natsu said. They both stayed silent for a moment before they started laughing out loud.

"Man we are dense. I can't believe it took us this long to figure it out. Mira-san's little competitor did help a little I guess." Lucy said with a small giggle, getting a confused look from Natsu. "I'll tell you later. It's getting kinda late, do you want to stay the night here?"

"I'd love to, but I better go find Happy. I'll see you at the guild tomarrow." He said as he got to the window.

"Why can't you just use the door!?" She yelled as he jumped down

"Because it's too much fun to use the window." He said as he was about to run off. He stopped and turned to her. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend!?"

"I never agreed to that!" She yelled.

"But you never disagreed either, so I'll take that as a maybe! See ya later, Luce!" He exclaimed before running off.

"Man, what a dummy. But I guess that's also why I like him." Lucy said with a smile as she closed her window. "Well I better get some sleep for tomarrow."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**First, I'm sorry it was short. Second, I re-read chapter 340 and am now wondering about the while Mavis-Zeref connection thing. I then looked online just to see what people have to say about this stuff, saw a pic and now I'm curious about Natsu, Lucy, the dragons and Layla. Third, and lastly, sorry of the romance stuff suck, but the only thing I have to go off of is fanfics I've read. I have no personal expericane. That's all I have to say, so sayonara.**


	18. Chapter 18

***sob sob* It's the official last day of NaLu week! I mean there is the that special July 8th day tommorow, but I don't think I'll make one for that, so this is the last chapter for NaLu week. That doesn't mean it the end of the story though, so no need to worry. Now let's get on with with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 18: **Afterwards

"Hm~~ I can't wait to get to the guild. Not even Mira-san's competition can wreck it for me." Lucy said as she sat up and stretched. She then felt something next to her and turned to see Natsu sleeping next to her. 'So I guess he did take my invitation last night. But he didn't have to come into my bed!' She thought with a sigh as she maneuvered her way around him.

"You're up too early, Lushy~~" Happy mumbled from the floor.

'I didn't even notice he was there.' She thought. "It's fine. You can go back to sleep. I'm just going to take a quick shower then head to the guild. You and Natsu can go when you feel like, but try not to wreck my stuff." She said as she got all her stuff.

"Okay." The exceed said as he went back to sleep.

'They probably came in after I went to sleep.' She thought as she got in her bathroom.

_'Does that mean you're my girlfriend!?'_

'Hm. That's doesn't sound so bad after all.' She thought as the water hit her skin. 'But I do need to get him back for embarressing me last night. And I think I know just the way.'

* * *

"I told you guys you could stay at my place until you woke up." Lucy said as she walked to the guild with Happy and Natsu.

"I know, but you wouldn't be there so it wouldn't be any fun." Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her~~~!" Happy said as he flew next to Natsu.

"Yup!" Natsu said, shocking Happy. The poor cat just in such a shock that his accedentally stopped his magic and fell to the ground. Lucy just giggled as she picked him up in her arms. "Oh, yeah. So what do I have to do to make you my girlfriend?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy.

"First, we definetly have to go on a date. The only other thing is you have to first survive today without dying." She said with a smirk as they got to the guild. Natsu just gave her a confused look as they opened the door. "Oi, mina! I'm pregnant with Natsu's child!" The whole guild went silent and stared at her in shock. There was suddenly a dark aura around the while guild and an army of girls with Erza leading them all. Natsu turned around to try and escape, but there was suddenly an army of guys behind them.

"**GET HIM!**" Natsu started running around the guild until he was able to get out of the hall with almost the whole guild after him.

"WHAT THE HELL!? LUCY! SAVE MEEEEEE!" Natsu yelled as he ran faster.

"Please tell me you're were kidding, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her blond friend.

"Hai, hai. I just wanted revenge for embarressing me last night." Lucy said as she patted her friend on the head.

"Thank goodness." The blunette said as they sat down at a table with Wendy going to join them. "So how'd it go last night?"

"Oh, you mean after you four just left me like that?" She asked as the other two just laughed nervously. "It went great. I found out that the girl he liked was me and I told him that I liked him too. He wants me to be his girlfriend, but I told him at he has to survive today and we have to go on a date."

"Really? That's great!" Levy exclaimed with Wendy nodding her head.

"Now we just have to get Gajeel-san to admit he likes Levy-san." Wendy said, making Levy blush and Lucy laugh.

"...Since when did we start taking after Mira-san?" Lucy asked, shocking the other two. After a moment of silence they all shook their heads with a sigh. "So did Mira-san say what the next challange was?"

"Nope. She said that she would tell us today, but she kinda fainted after your big announcement." Levy said as they all saw Lisanna fanning her fallen sister. That's when there was a poof and Loke and Virgo appeared.

"Please tell me that was a lie!" Loke yelled with anime tears running down his face. He got confused looks. "Virgo just told me that you were pregnant with Natsu being the dad! Please tell me that wasn't true!"

"Calmed down, Loke. It isn't true." Lucy said. "Wait, couldn't you just hear what we just said?"

"Well I was busy on a date, so I wasn't really paying attention on what was going on out here." The lion spirit said.

'Poor Aries.' The girls thought.

"Virgo, why didn't you tell him hat I was just joking?" Lucy asked, looking at the other spirit.

"I thought it would be humorous to see nii-san's reaction." She said, getting sweat-drops from all of them.

'They're all crazy.'

* * *

"Hehehe. Sorry Natsu, but next time don't come to my place and started yelling stuff like that." Lucy said as Natsu sat next to her with Wendy healing him.

"Okay. Got it. I'm sorry." He said with a groan.

"Well I am glad that you were joking, but you shouldn't joke like that." Erza said as she ate her cake next to Wendy.

"But it was funny to see flame-brain get his ass kicked by all those people." Gray said with a grin.

"Shut up, ice-prick." Natsu said with no energy in his voice.

"Well you made it through that, so now we just need the date and we'll see what happens from there." Lucy said with a smile.

"Alright. So when are we going?" Natsu asked as Wendy finished.

"Going where?" Lucy asked with a fake questioning look.

"On our date?"

"What date? I wasn't asked out on a date by anyone." Hearing this, Erza grinned, Gray laughed, Wendy sweat-dropped and Natsu looked shocked. "The only thing I need to get ready for is the next round for the competition." Finally getting what she meant, Natsu sighed.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...go on a date with me?" Natsu asked with red covering his face. Gray just laughed harder while Erza let out a little chuckle.

"I don't know. I mean I do have other stuff to do. Plus I was planning on asking Levy-chan if she wanted to go shopping." Lucy said, looking up in thought. She glanced at the others and saw that Gray was dying from laughter on the floor, Erza looked very amused, Wendy was dragged away by Carla and Natsu looked to be in complete shock. "I'm just kidding. Sure. I'd live to go on a date with you." She said with a smile.

"Great! I'll set everything up!" Mirajane said popping up behind their seats, scaring Natsu and Lucy.

"No, Mira. Leave them be." Erza said as she took a bite of her cake.

"Oh poo. Fine, but I want all the detail when you come back!" Mirajane said. "Oh yeah. Since all of this has happened I think I'll postpone the competition for a while." She said as she walked away.

"I have a very bad feeling." Lucy said with Natsu nodding his head. The whole table went quiet with two being scared, another eating her cake and the last being unconscious and being dragged away by a rain woman with a wicked smile.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**OKAY, BEFORE YOU ALL DISLIKE ME (maybe) FOR THE SHORTNESS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! The reason why it was short is because I wanted to know if you guys wanted the next chapter to be their date or the next round of the competition and you get a summary of their date in the chapter. That's all I have to say besides sorry again for the shortness. Now until next time, sayonara.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I** **AM** **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** **SORRY** **FOR** **NOT UP DAT** **NG** **THIS** **IN** **A** **LONG** **TIME! Please** **don't** **hurt** **me... Anyways! I'm** **sorry, but** **this** **chapter** **isn't** **going** **to be** **the** **date** **chapter. Next** **one** **will** **be, but** **I** **honestly** **can't** **think** **of** **much** **for** **is, sorry. Some** **ideas** **for** **it** **would** **he** **nice, but** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **get an** **update** **to** **you** **guys. Hope** **you enjoy** **this** **chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't won't Fairy Tail

**Chapter 19: **This won't do

"Levy-cha~~~n! I already have my dress picked out. Why do we need to go shopping?" Lucy whined as Levy pulled her around with Wendy and Carla.

"Because you need more than a dress! You need more than a dress to impress a guy and you know it!" The bluenett said as they entered a shop.

"Yeah,but isn't that for a normal guy? We're talking about a Fairy Tail here. Plus, its Natsu of all guys. He doesn't care about that kind of stuff." Lucy said, getting a sky smirk from Levy.

"So you know what Natsu likes, huh?" Lucy gt a massive blue and started stuttering out excuses.

"It's okay, Lucy-san, just calm down." Wendy said, trying to keep from causing the blond to faint.

"Why are we even here?" Carla asked while crossing her arms.

"Because Mira and Erza aren't the smart choices when it comes to something like a date. You know how they would get." Levy said as she pulled clothes off of their hangers.

"That's true." The exceed said with a nod of understandment.

'You're starting to act like the, Levy-chan...' Lucy thought with a sweat-drop as she was pushed into a changing room.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Natsu asked as he followed Gray and Loke around Magnolia.

"We're going to get you ready for tomorrow night, dumbass. There's no way you are going on a date with Lucy looking the way you do." Loke said, fuming as they got to a store.

"What's wrong with the way I look!?" The other two just gave him blank looks.

"Don't ask." They both said.

"Jackasses." Natsu muttered under his breath. "I doubt Lucy is expecting me to dress up and look like an actual gentleman."

"I don't care of she is! She's a princess and you will treat her like one, you hear me!?" Loke yelled as he shook the dragon slayer like a rag doll.

"Let go of me!" Natsu ended up punching him and sending him into Gray. This started up a big fight that all three got in trouble for later.

* * *

"So? How was the shopping?"

"Kya! Mira-san? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she say Mira sitting at her table. She turned and saw that Erza was at her desk, reading her papers. "Don't read that!" She snatched the papers from the red head's hands.

"Lucy." Erza opened her hand out, but the blond just put the papers away.

"It went well. We found a nice dress for Lu-chan. Apparently, the guys got in trouble for starting a huge fight in the middle of the street, so we didn't see them." Levy said as she was handed the papers.

"Oh good. Now I think it's time we went over what you're going to do tomorrow night." That's when Mirajane pulled out a big roll of appear and as soon as it was unraveled, it extended out the door and all the way to the wall outside, and was still rolled up more than half the way. "First you will-"

"Ano...Mira-san. Don't you think you should let them be? I'm sure Natsu-san already has plans." Wendy said, shaking from the frightful gaze she was getting.

"Oh fine. But if anything goes wrong, we are gonna skin Natsu, got it?" She asked, looking at Lucy. The blond just quickly nodded as soon as she saw Erza brandishing a sword. "Good. Now let me call the other girls over and we'll all have a sleepover. We'll also help you all tommorow to get ready for your date."

'Why me?' Lucy mentally cried as she thought of all the horrors she would have to go through for the next 24 hours.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**So there ya go. Sorry it was so short, but I'm gonna try and make that up by making the date chapter long. Bet you can't wait, huh?**

**Anyways, things are getting really good in the anime and manga, don't cha think? I know people don't usually like filler acts, especially when they pretty much involve Lucy more so than others, but it really like this one. I am betting $10 on the new door that Hisui is going into being Ophiuchus'. Also...ahem...THE F**KING DRAGONS!? ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**So until next time, sayonara!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Survey the Community, open the Fanfics...All the Authros, far and wide...Show me thy Summary...With such interest. Oh Rating...I am the failure of the fics...Chapter 20 become complete...Open thy multiple messages. Oh 88 Reviews of this fic...Continue! Competition Chapter 20!**

**Hello one and hello all! I welcome you all back to this extravagant piece of trash! I'm back here and ready to fail you all! Now I hope you don't hate me for this terrible chapter!**

**(Note: Wen I update this there really is 88 reviews and the latest ep of FT Lucy uses Urano Metria...Please forgive me!)**

**(Note 2: Writers block is a bitch.)**

**(also sorry for the long author's blabber here and at the bottom)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Date! (And more)

"So are you nervous?" Levy asked as she watched her friend getting ready.

"Not really. I've already prepared myself mentally for any embarrassing thing he does." Lucy said as she fixed her hair.

"So what do you guys have planned?" Mirajane asked as she sat at the table.

"I'm not sure. Natsu said that he wanted to keep it a secret." The blond said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well I am very happy for the two of you." Erza said from the bed. "Just remember, Lucy. If he ever breaks your heart then just call us and we'll set him straight." She said with a dark aura around her.

"Heh heh heh...Sure. I'll keep that in mind." That's when the doorbell rang and she went to the door with the others right behind her. When she opened the door she saw that Gray, Romeo, Gajeel and some of the other guys were there. "Gray? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to tell you that flame-brain is gonna be slightly late. We went to go check on his earlier and the idiot was planning on wearing his regular clothes, so we had to tell the idiot how to dress." Gray said as they walked inside.

"Heh. Thanks. I kinda figured he'd do something like that." Lucy said.

"Well this _is _his first date." Lisanna said. "Try to go easy on him."

* * *

"Sorry I was late." Natsu said as he and Lucy walked down the road. He had on black dress shoes, black dress pants, a red dress shirt (that was untucked) and his scarf around his neck like a tie.

"It's fine. Gray told me what happened." Lucy said. She had on a red, strapless dress that stopped half way down her legs and high-heels. Her hair was let down and was kind of waving. (A/N: Sorry if the description sucks)

"You look great, by the way." Natsu said after getting a good look at the blond. Said blond got a small amount of pink on her cheeks and smiled.

"You too. I didn't know you even had clothes like that." Lucy said.

"Actually I bought them yesterday. I wasn't sure how I should dress so I asked Happy and he said to at least get these clothes just in case." Natsu said, shocking her a little bit.

'He bought clothes just for this?' She got a soft smile on her face. "So where are we going?"

"Oh yeah! I got us reservations to this restaurant! Mira said they have great food!" Natsu said happily.

'Wow. He even got reservations to a restaurant. Looks like I didn't need to worry after all.' Lucy thought as they continued to walk. Neither of them noticed the eyes that were watching them.

"Matchmaker to Red Demon. Do you have everything ready?" Mirajane said from the bushes she was hiding in.

_"Red Demon here. Yeah. Everything is set. We are just waiting for the targets."_

"Good. Now let the fun begin."

* * *

"Reservation for two. It's under Dragneel." Natsu said as the two stood in front of a small podium.

"Ah, yes. Dragneel-san. We have been waiting for you. Please follow me." The guy said with an obviously fake French accent.

"You smell familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked as the two followed the guy.

"I get that a lot." The guy said as he started to sweat a little.

'Is he serious. Does he really think he's fooling me with that lame outfit. He looks ready to strip at any moment.' Lucy thought with a blank face. She let out a silent sigh as they got to the table. 'Might as well make this fun.' She thought with a smirk as the man left.

"So...Um...Luce- I mean, Lucy!" The blond turned her attention to the panicking Dragon Slayer and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Natsu. Just be yourself, that what I like about you, after all." Realizing what she said, Lucy got a blush back on her face.

"Really? Gray and Loke told me what to do, so I just figured..." Natsu trailed off when Lucy let out a small giggle.

"Really? You listened to _Gray_? That's shocking. I get Loke, but you need to remember that he's a playboy. Just relax and we can both have fun tonight." Lucy said, making Natsu nod his head and relax a little. "Here, I'll even help you out." She reached over the table, grabbed his scarf and undid it. She wrapped it around his neck like it usually was and gave a satisfied smile. "There we go. Now that's the Natsu I like to see."

"Heh. Thanks, Lucy. You're great."

"No problem."

"Are you two ready to order?" They looked up to see another waiter who, oddly enough, looked like a certain Rune wizard.

'So they switched, huh? Might as well make the most of it.' Lucy thought as she closed her menu. "I think I'll have a steak and some water."

"I'll have the same." Natsu said as he handed the menu back with a suspicious look.

"Very well. Your orders will be out shortly."

"That's strange. I thought you would get way more stuff." Lucy said, looking at her date.

"Yeah, well I figured that the less I get the less of a pig I would be while eating." Natsu said, not looking the other directly.

'Aw he's actually trying.' The blond thought with a soft smile. "Thank you for that, Natsu, but like I told you before, just be yourself."

* * *

"Here are your orders. I hope you enjoy." The green haired waiter said with a small bow.

"Thank you." The man nodded his head and was about to leave when he overheard the two behind him.

"What did those guys say, Natsu?"

"They were saying something about how they could easily kick Laxus' ass or something."

"Don't they know about the Raijinshuu?"

"Yeah, but they just waved them off."

"What!? Saying something about us is one thing, but I won't let the get away with saying something about Laxus!" And with that, the green haired man ran out the door.

"Hahaha! I told you he would fall for it!" Lucy said as she and Natsu laughed, not seeming to care about the looks the two were getting.

"Man that was good. How did you figure out that it was Freed?" Natsu asked as he started to eat his food.

"It wasn't that hard. I mean I don't know anyone else with green hair like that. It was pretty obvious that it was him." The blond said as she cut cleanly through her food. "I just feel sorry for the people who have to deal with him now. I'm sure everyone in Magnolia knows how he is with Laxus. They'll probably try and steer clear of him for awhile."

"Wow, Luce. Never knew you had this side to you." The pink haired male said, trying to slow down with his eating.

"From time to time it's fun to have moments like these." She gave her companion a small grin. "Does it put you off?"

"Not at all. I think it's pretty hot actually." Hearing this, the blond couldn't help but blush.

After a few seconds of silence, Natsu looked up to see Lucy looking around the place and getting a distasteful look.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he started to get nervous. 'Is it something I did? Maybe I should have clam down more while eating.'

"Yeah...There is something wrong." Now Natsu was sweating more from thinking it was his fault. "This place is...too stuffy." She turned to Natsu and gave an apologetic smile. "It's nice of you to bring us here, but this place is too fancy."

The female quickly got up, grabbed the other's hand and made was for the door. She slapped some money on the table and quickly left with Natsu in tow.

* * *

"There we go. Now don't you feel better?" Lucy asked as she looked at Natsu. The two were currently standing outside of a clothing store with both wearing casual clothing.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. This way we don't have to be in these uptight clothing." Lucy looked down at the bag in her hand that held their formal clothing. She gave a small, sad look at the bag.

"Luce, you okay?"

"Hm?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu giving her a worried look. "Yeah. It's just that...I've always thought a date like in the movies would be great, but..." She looked up and gave Natsu a big smile. "I guess it depends on the guy."

"Ah! Hahaha!" Natsu looked away with some pink on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So why don't we continue this date? We've hardly done anything, and I was still planning on do some more stuff."

"Sure." She went a little forward and whispered something into his ear.

"All right!"

"Let's start with this then." She slightly moved her hand to give the pinkette a peck on the cheek.

* * *

"So that's Gray, Levy, Max, and Juvia down."

"We just need to get rid of Erza and Mira-san."

The two that were currently on a date giggled and chuckled (respectively) as they saw a certain ice mage running from a certain Rain Woman. Since they had changed their clothes, the two had been trying to get rid of their 'stalkers' and had succeeded in getting rid of almost all of them. The problem now was...

"The two worst ones. So how should we go about this?" Natsu asked, knowing that the blond was better at coming up with more elaborate plans.

He had thought of some good plans to get rid of some of them, but others need Lucy's correction, or help in making it work. Luckily, they both knew their fellow guild members well...Maybe too well.

"These two will be tricky. Mira-san will be probably be the hardest to get rid of. I have a plan for Erza. I even have it in place right now." Lucy held up one of her golden keys. More specifically, the one for Gemini.

"Come back here, caaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

The two looked over (along with everyone in the vicinity) to see the great Titania running after...a flying piece of cake. They also heard a sound that was something akin to a certain barmaid/She Demon screaming from a nearby bush.

"Wow, I should have guessed."

"Yup. I have a plan to deal with Mira-san, but...it will take some time and it require some other people." Lucy got a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think this is what people do on dates. But it's still really fun to mess with the others with you!"

Lucy got a small blush when she saw Natsu giving her a big smile. She never thought that her first date would be like this either, but she had to agree with him on the fact that it was fun.

"Same. I guess I always thought that I would have to deal with those fancy pricks when I was younger, but I'm still glad I left."

"Yeah. I'm glad you left too. I'm also glad I brought you to Fairy Tail."

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

They turned again and saw Mirajane passed out behind the bush. They looked at each other before walking away while whistling innocently.

* * *

"Natsu, it's getting kinda late. I think we should go back now."

Natsu took no offence to this as he also knew that it was really late.

"Okay, but there's just one thing left I want to show you." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the wrist and started to lead her away from where they were.

"Hey, isn't that Lucy? And Natsu!" Two girls ran up to them with excitement the two didn't think someone could have late at night. "We heard you guys singing and wanted to know if you guys can sing for us! We were going to do some karaoke, and would love to heard you sing."

"Actually-"

"Please! Just one song!"

"Come on, Natsu. We can do one song, then you can show me whatever it was you wanted too."

Natsu let out a sigh and followed the three girls. He really wanted to show Lucy the certain something, but if she wanted to make these two girls happy, he would go along with it. That was another reason he liked the blond. She would always try her best to try and help others, or make them happy if she could.

"We're here!"

"That was quick."

The four made their way into a small bar. The two on a date looked around and saw that there was quite a bit of people around and a stage on the opposite side of the bar.

"So is there anyone else wanting to try their hand at singing a lovely song for us?"

"Over here! Over here!" The two girls raised both Natsu and Lucy's arms in the air. "These two want to sing!"

"Okay! We have two volunteers! Please come up here!"

'Might as well get this over with!'

"Oh? So we have two wizards from Fairy Tail! Well just pick a song and start the singing! Can't wait to hear your lovely voices!"

'Knowing Lucy, she'll probably want-'

"We'll sing that song." Lucy pointed to one of the songs. "You ready, Natsu? Just try not to burn this place down."

"O-okay..."

The music started as everyone looked to see how this would turn out. Lucy got a microphone in her hand and started to sing.

**Born in captivity**

**Time's your worst enemy**

**Your face is getting older**

**You try to keep your age**

**Inside this golden cage**

Lucy held up some golden keys.

**Your heart is getting colder**

**Don't you feel**

**You're slowly dying**

**Day by day**

**They treat you like an animal**

**You've gotta fight**

She put her fist out in front of herself.

**You've gotta start a riot**

**So let's wake up**

**Your sleeping lion**

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

This time she held out Loke's key

**And use your mind**

**Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

Natsu lit his hands on fire before forming it to go around Lucy.

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

**Do you feel alive?**

**Don't let it get you down**

**Do you know the reason why**

**Why they never let you sleep at night**

**And you're running round in circles**

**Their frozen fingertips**

**Against your burning lips**

**A fight without heroes**

**You've gotta fight**

**You've gotta start a riot**

**So let's wake up**

**Your sleeping lion**

**Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

**And use your mind**

**Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

**Do you feel alive?**

**Don't let it get you down**

**Come baby**

**Come baby**

She made a motion with her finger that ended up making men come closer to the stage.

**Burn **tonight

**One step across the border won't hurt your mind**

**The fire will get you baby don't you know**

The men almost got to close to the fire, before they backed away.

**Easy come, easy go**

She turned back with a flick of her wrist as if she was waving off the guys.

**Now run baby**

**Run baby**

**Run **tonight

**One step across the border won't hurt your mind**

**The fire will get you baby don't you know**

**Easy come, easy go**

**Easy go**

**Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

The fire went around her.

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

Loke's key was held up again.

**And use your mind**

**Catch fire, catch catch fire!**

**Wake up the sleeping lion**

**Do you feel alive?**

**Don't let them get you down**

**Don't let them get you down**

**Don't let them get you down**

When the song was finished, Lucy walked off stage and was quickly grabbed by Natsu before both rushed out of the bar. She didn't mind since she knew that they would be held up if they stayed.

"So are you going to show me that thing you wanted too?" After slowing down to a steady walk, she decided to ask that question.

"Yeah. It's not too far."

* * *

"Natsu...This is amazing..."

"I knew you'd like it. Not even Happy knows about this place, so there's no way the others would know we are here."

Lucy looked at the lake in the middle of a giant field of flowers. The water was clear and she could see the sparkling stones at the bottom of the lake.

"Those stones are special. When some touches them, some of them change color depending on the magic they use. Watch." Natsu went over and touched one from the shallow parts. The reaction was instant. Some of the stones went from a general glow to different forms of red.

"Ruby...Crimson...Maroon...and just play Red. That's amazing. Can I try?"

"Of course. That's why I brought you here."

Lucy went up next to Natsu and touched one of the stones. The color from the stones changed from a general glow to a giant rainbow trapped within the lake. The two stared at the beauty before them.

As Lucy continued to look at the stones, she heard a humming and turned around to see Natsu was the one humming.

**You're alone,**

**You're on your own,**

**So what, have you gone blind,**

**Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?**

**Glass half empty, glass half full,**

**Well either way you won't be going thirsty,**

**Count your blessings not your flaws.**

**You've got it all,**

**You lost your mind in the sound,**

**There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,**

**You're in control,**

**Rid of the monsters inside your head,**

**Put all your faults to bed,**

**You can be Queen again.**

Natsu started to sweat a little when he couldn't remember what was next.

Lucy took over for him.

**You don't get what all this is about,**

**You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt,**

**You've got that young light, set it free.**

**You've got it all,**

**You lost your mind in the sound,**

**There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,**

**You're in control,**

**Rid of the monsters inside your head,**

**Put all your faults to bed,**

**You can be King.**

Now the both of them started to sing while the rainbow lake's glow got more radiant.

**There's method in my madness,**

**There's no logic in your sadness,**

**You don't gain a single thing from misery,**

**Take it from me.**

**You've got it all,**

**You lost your mind in the sound,**

**There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,**

**You're in control,**

**Rid of the monsters inside your head,**

**Put all your faults to bed,**

**You can be King.**

**You've got it all,**

**You lost your mind in the sound,**

**There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,**

**You're in control,**

**Rid of the monsters inside your head,**

**Put all your faults to bed,**

**You can be Queen again.**

Lucy quickly moved from the lake and ran up to give Natsu a hug.

Natsu returned it happily.

"You finally remembered the lyrics."

"Well, most of it anyways."

"This has been a great date, Natsu."

"It's still not over yet." Natsu got a questioning looking for this. "I still need to walk you home."

"Well let's go then."

Lucy backed away and extended her hand out.

Natsu took it with his own and the two started to walk away.

* * *

**There ya guys go. Now, I know what you're going to say, so no need to say it. I know it sucked. It was shorter than what I had wanted, but it would be haunting me until I made it. You deserve better. (Btw I don't have low self esteem or anything like that. I'm just saying it like I see it.) I will see if I can add more to this later, but don't hold me to that.**

**On another note. We're gonna get back to the competition next chapter (whenever that will be) and I need ideas for more rounds. Any suggestions will be helpful.**

**On the last note... I'll say it now... SPOILERS FOR ANY ANIME ONLY PEOPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**We're on the last arc guys. We gotta just hope that at least some of our ships will end up together by the end. Also, for whoever has read the latest chapter, a certain quote from Gajeel made me happy.**


End file.
